Silent scream
by Shiga San
Summary: Kuroko vive tranquilo, sumido en una rutina para superar el dolor. Kagami es un desastre de persona, indisciplinado, desordenado y sin preocupaciones. Enamorarse no entraba en sus planes, pero ambos, deberán luchar contra sus sentimientos, contra sus propios prejuicios, y contra una pasión desbordante de la que ninguno de los dos era consciente. Kagami x Kuroko...
1. Diferentes despertares

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

0000000000000000000

Kuroko vive tranquilo, sumido en una rutina para superar el dolor desgarrador que vive en su alma y que le ha funcionado todo el tiempo.

Kagami es un desastre de persona, indisciplinado, desordenado y sin preocupaciones, que afronta la vida como si cada día fuera el último.

Enamorarse no entraba en sus planes, pero ambos, deberán luchar contra sus sentimientos, contra sus propios prejuicios, y contra una pasión desbordante de la que ninguno de los dos era consciente.

Kagami x Kuroko... Kise x Kasamatsu... Murasakibara x Himuro... Teppei x Hyuga. ? x Kuroko.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Silent Scream.**

**Capítulo uno: Diferentes despertares.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

– ¡EMPUJA!, vamos, empuja Tetsuya. – La voz de la médico se escucha en el cuarto, rebota en las paredes, en el techo, dentro de su cabeza, aunque el dolor no le deja entenderlo.

Grita, con tantas ganas y tan fuerte, que su garganta se rompe dejándole sin voz. No solo grita por su boca, su alma grita también, el dolor que siente va mucho mas allá que el físico.

Otra contracción, y otra mas.

El calor, lacerante, brutal, horada cada una de sus células, robándole el aliento, la conciencia y el sentir.

Ya no puede gritar mas, no tiene fuerzas, ni esperanza. Su mundo se derrumba con cada contracción, cada impulso de su cuerpo le parte el alma, el cuarto se deshace ante sus ojos y detiene su corazón hasta convertirlo en piedra.

La siguiente contracción sacude su cuerpo al completo. El bebé se desliza fuera de su cuerpo y él queda desmadejado, sobre la camilla, roto y destrozado.

No hay llanto, ni alegría, ni médicos que corren de un lado a otro, ni enfermeras que limpian y se ocupan del recién nacido.

Por un instante, solo uno, el silencio, mas doloroso que lo que acaba de pasar inunda todo a su alrededor.

Escucha perfectamente los instrumentos médicos golpear la bandeja, los pasos. Siente el vacío en su cuerpo, mas doloroso que el proceso en sí.

Una voz rompe el silencio, cortando el ambiente de un solo tajo.

– ¿Quiéres verlo?. – La pregunta surge, voz dulce, suave, casi almibarada.

Niega, en silencio, solo con un movimiento de cabeza. Gira el rostro, aún a sabiendas de que las lágrimas no quedaran ocultas, deslizándose con calma por la comisura de sus ojos hasta el colchón bajo su cuerpo.

Solo quiere que todo termine de una vez, dormir, si , eso estaría bien...

Ve a la doctora ir a la puerta, abrirla apenas una rendija. Un flequillo rubio, de sobra conocido.

No entiende todo lo que hablan, no le importa... cree escuchar a Kise decir que él se ocupará... y algo como que no hay problema, que descansará con su padre. Su pequeño bebé iba a ser enterrado con su padre... y gracias al cielo que su querido amigo se ocuparía de todo.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada mas... ni para ponerse triste por la enorme pérdida...

Solo quería dejarse llevar por los fármacos en su sangre... y ya..

Solo eso.

Oscuridad...

0000000000000000000

El despertador suena, insistente.

Tetsuya frunce el ceño, molesto. El pitidito se empeña en sacarle de la cama y frustrado, palmea a ciegas por la mesilla con la mano abierta.

Cae al suelo, lo que al final le obliga a levantarse del todo.

Sentado en el colchón bosteza hasta el límite de su boca. Estira los brazos arriba y tensa los músculos hasta que tiemblan por el esfuerzo.

– Buenos días. – Murmura en voz baja, con una sonrisa. No hay respuesta, nunca la hay, pero aún así, Kuroko se empeña en hacerlo cada día.

Aleja la morriña restregando sus ojos con cuidado y se arrastra al baño.

Se lava la cara, y afeita, después del desahogo obligatorio.

La cafetera se pone en marcha mientras repasa el afeitado por segunda vez. Cuando abandona el baño, aseado y en pijama, dispuesto a vestirse, el aroma a café recién hecho lo inunda todo.

Se viste con ropa cómoda. Su trabajo no le permite muchos lujos, ni por supuesto, ropa de gala. Tampoco le importa mucho.

Va colocando el desayuno en la mesa, poco a poco.

Pone una taza para el café en su sitio, y otra en frente.

Un desayuno para dos, aunque solo uno de los servicios se manchará de comida.

Las tostadas, el zumo, mermelada, mantequilla.

Enciende la tele y va pasando de un canal a otro mientras mastica con calma el pan tostado con el dulce.

Mira el reloj, por si acaso.

Sorbe el café, sin azúcar y con la leche fría y termina el último sorbo de pie.

Recoge los trastos y los friega en un momento.

Vestido y en la puerta, comprueba que todo esté cerrado y apagado.

No hay muebles en su casa, ni cuadros, ni adornos.

Solo un sofá pequeño, una mesita en el salón.

La cama, el despertador y el cargador del móvil.

La cocina es lo mas completo que tiene, y mas por la insistencia de Kise y Akashi que por puro capricho personal. Es el único lugar con televisión, una tostadora, cafetera y la nevera, nada mas.

No lo necesita, ni lo quiere.

– Me voy, hasta luego. – Se despide, en voz baja, y cierra tras de sí para empezar un nuevo día de trabajo.

Su camino diario al trabajo es igual, idéntico cada día.

Saluda a los tenderos, comerciantes con una sonrisa.

Siempre sale con tiempo de sobra, para su visita rutinaria.

Camina despacio, sintiendo la grava que hace de caminos entre las lápidas en sus zapatos.

Está al fondo, donde parece que hay mas silencio y calma. Los sonidos de la calle casi ni le llegan, como si el cementerio se encontrara apartado del mundo y los vivos respetaran su silencio.

Acaricia su nombre con la punta de los dedos, sobre el frío mármol negro, beteado en tonos plata.

Hace dos años que los dos están ahí, descansando. Su querido esposo, el amor de su vida, su perfecta mitad, y el pequeño bebé de ambos, sin nombre. No supo como llamarle, no tenía conciencia, ni pensamientos. No quiso ni pensar en que su pequeño ángel debía ser nombrado en algún momento por alguien, o para usarlo él en alguna situación futura. Simplemente no pudo hacerlo, sin mas.

Los dos se fueron el mismo día, dejándole solo, mucho mas que solo.

– Hola, buenos días. – Limpia la lápida, como todos los días. No está sucia, no ha podido mancharse de un día para otro, pero aún así lo hace.

Mientras desliza el paño húmedo por la superficie del mármol, habla con ellos, les cuenta como ha sido su día anterior, y como espera que sea el que acaba de empezar.

La alianza de oro sigue en su dedo anular, como un recordatorio constante de algo que fue suyo, ese amor que había perdido injustamente cuando por fin habían logrado construirlo por completo.

– Ayer Kei se hizo pis de nuevo... su madre está muy disgustada, pero no sé que decirle... solo soy un profesor, me gustaría ayudarle, pero en serio, no sé que hacer... – Suspira, escurriendo el trapo entre los dedos, retorciéndolo hasta dejarlo sin agua. – En fin...¡Ah! Ayer me llamó Kise... el perro sigue con él, creo que ya te lo dije,... la cuestión es que tiene que volar mas seguido y no puede tenerlo mas... creo que voy a pedirle que me lo devuelva, aunque ya sabes, conociéndole, seguro que encuentra un modo de meterlo en la cabina sin que nadie le diga nada. – Ríe suavemente, divertido. – Seguro que tu también te reirías si lo vieras ahora.

Sigue hablando, de cosas vanales, sin importancia, al mismo tiempo que termina de limpiarlo todo y cambia las flores por unas nuevas.

Mira el reloj. Ya es casi la hora.

– Tengo que irme ya. – Besa sus yemas y deposita el beso en lo alto de la lápida. – Cuida de nuestro pequeño, te lo ruego. – Acaricia de nuevo su nombre, despacio, antes de retirar la mano y dejarla inerte a su costado. – Te quiero. Hasta mañana mi amor.

Se aleja, a paso lento, no tiene prisa pero tampoco se puede entretener en exceso.

Su jornada laboral comienza en unos minutos, y tiene que preparar la clase antes de que se llene de una veintena de niños a tope de energía.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El despertador suena, en alguna parte... o es el móvil, no lo sabe, solo que es una música, un ruido, una mierda que le despierta sin mas.

Taiga saca la cabeza de debajo de la almohada, y rebusca por donde puede manoteando al azar por encima de los muebles a su alcance.

Sus dedos rozan de todo en su búsqueda a ciegas. Ropa sucia, envoltorios vacíos de comida, cajas de pizza de hace varios días, de todo menos el despertador que sigue sonando ajeno a todo.

Se rasca el cabello negro de la nuca, y revuelve sus cabellos mas rojos de la parte de arriba con rabia, hasta que se sienta en la cama, la boca abierta hasta el límite.

Aparta las cosas del suelo con los pies descalzos y es cuando por fin puede ver su movíl sonando, con la pantalla iluminada.

– ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto, Teppei?. – En respuesta escucha la voz risueña de su amigo al otro lado. – Es temprano...

– Es medio día, y además, empiezas el turno en diez minutos. – Teppei extendió la sonrisa al escucharle decir una palabrota sobresaltado.

– ¿Y por qué no me has llamado antes?. – Sigue con la voz pastosa y tomada por el sueño.

– Lo he hecho, mas de veinte veces. Date prisa, marmota.

Taiga cuelga, murmurando maldiciones contra su amigo, contra su manía de dormir, y contra la estúpida silla, contra la que el meñique de su pie derecho ha chocado, por no verla ya que está cubierta de ropa, sucia, limpia y de todos los grados de limpieza.

Debería recoger su casa... un día de estos, pero justo hoy no.

Busca un vaso limpio entre la montaña de cacharros del fregadero, con el cepillo de dientes en su boca, apretado entre las muelas para que no se caiga encima del cacharrerío. Enjuaga uno, pero la leche del cartón parece de todo menos leche. Cae dentro del vaso como una papilla espesa.

Debería comprar comida, un día de estos... si.

Rebusca en las cajas de pizza amontonadas, y da con una porción que parece comestible. Deja el cepillo en el baño y olisquea una camiseta de las que está mas arriba en la montaña de ropa del sofá.

No huele mucho a sudor, le quedan un par de puestas mas antes de considerarse amenaza biológica, y la coloca en su cuerpo con prisa. El pantalón si está limpio, y también sobre la silla, aunque no recuerda como acabó ahí... la noche anterior debió dársele bien, aunque la resaca no le deja enfocar muy bien esa parte del día anterior.

Salió, a divertirse, con Teppei... y Hyuga, compañeros del trabajo y amigos desde el instituto... fueron a bailar, eso se acordaba... y a cenar...no en ese orden, pero bueno. Luego acabaron en un local, muy divertido... bebió... un poco..no, mucho... y a partir de ahí la noche se volvía borrosa.

En fin, eso era lo de menos.

Antes de salir, miró por si acaso había alguien mas, pero nada.

Estaba solo en su cama y en su casa... la borrachera de anoche debió ser buena si sus pantalones acabaron en el salón.

Rebuscó las llaves por el mueblecito de la entrada, y las encontró, dentro del cubo de fregar, en el pasillo.

Menos mal que estaba vacío.

Volvió por el trozo de pizza reseco y se lo comió mientras corría calle abajo hasta el edificio de los bomberos, donde llevaba trabajando los últimos cinco años.

Fichó en la máquina de la puerta a un minuto de empezar su turno, y suspiró aliviado.

Teppei le saludó con una risita,agitó los deditos y señaló el tablón donde se ponían los trabajos para cada turno mientras no sonara una alarma que les hiciera salir pitando.

Kagami miró el tablón, y encontró su nombre mas o menos por la mitad.

Levantó una ceja y miró de nuevo.

– ¿Será una broma, no?. – Abrió de un tirón la puerta del despacho de Hyuga y señaló a la pared que sostenía el gran tablón.

– No, va en serio. – Ni siquiera levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando. En realidad le estaba esperando desde que asignó los trabajos. – Te has escaqueado desde que trabajas a ti, este año te toca, lo siento, es lo que hay.

– ¿Y si no quiero?. – Desafiante, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

– Bueno, puedo ponerte a drenar las alcantarillas con el turno de noche, si es lo que quieres. – Le mantuvo la mirada serio, dejando claro que le consentía que interrumpiera su trabajo, pero que no le dejaría salirse con la suya. – No es tan malo, piénsalo...

Kagami bufó, sin contestar y cerró la puerta del despacho derrotado.

– Tiene razón, no es tan malo. – Teppei le tendió una hoja con los pormenores del trabajo. – Además, solo son niños, no muerden... muy fuerte.

Kagami dibujó una sonrisa... resignado.

Tampoco era tan malo, solo tenían que ir a la guardería, darles una pequeña charla de prevención a unos cincuenta niños, dejarles subirse al camión y toquetear todos los botones y para finalizar, llenarles el patio de espuma para que jugaran en ella.

Y responder su interminable cuestionario.

Y aguantar sus mocos, sus pequeñas y pegajosas manitas tocando todo y por todas partes.

Y subiéndoles a la escalera, cuidando que ninguno se hiciera daño.

Y poner buena cara cuando lo que quieres es darles un manguerazo para que estén mojados una semana.

– Si, tienes razón, no parece tan malo cuando lo pienso mejor. – Estrechó la mirada y le perdonó la vida a su amigo, de broma.

No era lo mas emocionante del mundo, pero su trabajo era así. Y esta vez tocaba hacer algo por la comunidad.

Y lo haría, sonriendo como Teppei.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Requete holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

New project, yeihhhh Otra saga que comienza aquí... siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Estoy muy emocionada y contenta con esta historia. Tiene de todo, su drama, dramón diría yo, sus protas tan distintos, los amigos toca huevos y amor por todas partes... y mpreg, oh si, jejeje

Espero que os guste, tanto o mas de lo que me está gustando a mi escribirlo.

Está ambientado en un futuro cercano, con los chicos con 25 o 26 años, mas adultos. Usaré lo de las profesiones, y saldrán todos, que nadie se aflija, las parejas aún no las tengo decididas del todo, pero eso ya lo iré viendo con el tiempo.

Espero que os guste y vuestros comentarios adorables...

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.

PD : La base e inspiración de esta historia surge a partir de aquí: . /wiki/Silent_Scream


	2. Pantalón mojado

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

0000000000000000000

Kuroko vive tranquilo, sumido en una rutina para superar el dolor desgarrador que vive en su alma y que le ha funcionado todo el tiempo.

Kagami es un desastre de persona, indisciplinado, desordenado y sin preocupaciones, que afronta la vida como si cada día fuera el último.

Enamorarse no entraba en sus planes, pero ambos, deberán luchar contra sus sentimientos, contra sus propios prejuicios, y contra una pasión desbordante de la que ninguno de los dos era consciente.

Kagami x Kuroko... Kise x Kasamatsu... Murasakibara x Himuro... Teppei x Hyuga. ? x Kuroko.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Silent Scream.**

**Capítulo dos: Pantalón mojado.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Cuando el camión se detuvo frente a la guardería, el ambiente en el pequeño centro de estudiantes cambió.

En todo el barrio se respiraba un ambiente de fiesta sin serlo. La alegría de los niños se había contagiado sin pretenderlo a padres y familiares, comerciantes y demás vecinos.

Temblorosos en sus pequeñas sillas, la lección ya no importaba. Sus ojitos viajaban sin permiso a las ventanas, tratando de vislumbrar aunque fuera una pequeña parte de la visita, que llevaban esperando todo el año.

Se requería de ciertas condiciones para que acudieran, por eso la expectación era inmensa.

Pero ya estaban ahí, y el patio estaba libre de obstáculos, y todos estaban perfectamente equipados con sus pequeños trajes de baño bajo la ropa.

Solo quedaba que los profesores dieran luz verde en todas las clases.

Fue la directora del centro quien acudió a saludarles, antes de nada.

– Kiyoshi. – Alargó la mano para saludarle. – ¿Otra vez te ha tocado a ti?.

– Si, ¿No es maravilloso?. – Su sonrisa dejaba claro que lo estaba disfrutado como un niño mas. – Este es mi compañero, Taiga. – El aludido asintió en respuesta, se quitó la pesada chaqueta y la dejó en el asiento del camión, antes de rodear el vehículo y besar su mejilla como saludo. – Prepararemos todo y lo dejamos listo para después de la charla.

La mujer asintió, y les dejó hacer. Teppei empezó a tocar las llaves, preparando la espuma, mientra Kagami extendía las mangueras por el suelo del patio.

Poco a poco, las clases dejaron de ser interesantes, y toda la atención de los niños estaba puesta en los dos bomberos del patio.

Kagami miraba la puerta, esperando que un maremoto de niños les cayera encima, literalmente, mientras su compañero parecía estar esperando por ello.

Sentía el sol en su cara, el aroma, característico de los colegios, esa mezcolanza extraña entre libros nuevos, plástico de muebles y juguetes, plastilina, ceras y demás pinturas, todo.

Los tirantes negros se ceñían a sus hombros con saña, destacando sobre el blanco de su camiseta mas que el amarillo de sus pantalones, apretando cada vez que se agachaba, y él solo podía pensar en que quería salir de allí, rápido.

– Venga, no es tan malo. – Revolvió sus rojos cabellos con la mano sonriendo. – Solo son niños, y somos héroes para ellos. Compórtate un ratito y te daré un premio...

Kagami suspiró, sin ánimo para discutir. Estaba claro que sus quejas caerían en saco roto... a si que, ya que iba a estar puteado, al menos podía disfrutarlo un poco. ¿Qué podía perder?.

Perdido en sus pensamientos egoístas no se dio cuenta de que la puerta principal del edificio de una planta se había abierto, y que los niños empezaban a amontonarse frente a la fachada, cada clase perfectamente diferenciada.

Afortunadamente para él, solo había media docena de clases, con una veintena de infantes cada una.

Podía ver en sus caritas las ganas de acercarse, tocar cosas, experimentar. Sus ojitos miraban a todo rincón del enorme camión de bomberos en su patio de juegos, y por supuesto a los dos hombres, que de pie frente a ellos, que esperaban que todos se colocaran tranquilamente en sus lugares antes de comenzar a hablar sobre prevención, cuidados y dudas que sus tiernas mentes pudieran tener.

Entre el bullicio típico de una escuela, Kagami se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo testigo de algo inusual.

Casi todos los niños se mostraban nerviosos, excitados en demasía. Ropas rozadas, codazos, empujones, quejas y lenguas fuera. Regaños de los profesores, tirones de oreja simulados, voces adultas tratando de poner orden.

Solo en una pequeña porción de esa maraña ininteligible de pequeños, había algo increíble.

Veinticuatro niños de seis años, quietos, tranquilos, cada uno en su espacio, sin molestar a su compañero de al lado, mirando con tranquilidad hacia el camión.

Curiosos pero en calma, esperaban pacientes el permiso para acercarse.

Kuroko permanecía junto a su clase, a un lado, atendiendo una pequeña emergencia.

Kei, tenía pis, de nuevo.

Había aprendido a identificar el momento en el que el niño se desbordaba como un cubo a rebosar. Siempre que tenía que enfrentarse a una novedad, el pis encontraba el camino hacia fuera fácilmente.

Kuroko trataba de que el pequeño se tranquilizara. No pasaba nada en realidad, solo era un camión, nada malo, pero nada parecía convencerlo.

– ¿Quieres ir dentro?. – Murmuró bajito. El niño asintió sin escuchar la pregunta terminada.

Kuroko miró a los bomberos, aunque no el tiempo suficiente como para tomarlos en cuenta y le ofreció la mano al pequeño, para que la tomara mientras caminaban al interior, lo bastante como para que se calmara antes de orinarse encima.

Se iba tranquilo, a sabiendas de que ninguno de los otros niños se movería de su sitio, aunque echó un último vistazo a toda su clase, por si acaso.

Al fin y al cabo, no dejaban de ser niños.

….

Tras la charla sobre normas básicas, se abrió la ronda de preguntas, que Teppei estaba deseando.

– Si mi gato se sube a un árbol, uno muy muy muy muy alto, ¿Lo bajas?. – Unos ojitos esperanzados, una devoción mucho mas profunda que la de cualquier adulto.

– Claro que si, eso es fácil. – de pie frente a ellos, sentados en el suelo, Kiyoshi parecía muchísimo mas alto e imponente que nunca.

– Y si mi perro se sube al mismo árbol, ¿También?. – la niña se alzó, sobre sus rodillas, para dar mas importancia a la pregunta.

– Bueno, si tu perro se sube a un árbol, primero llamamos a la prensa, por que eso no se ve todos los días, y después si, lo bajo, tranquila. – Kagami respondió siguiéndoles el juego al cabo de un rato.

Era cierto de que no era para tanto, incluso se estaba empezando a divertir.

– Bueno, ¿Quien quiere encender la sirena?. – Teppei no tuvo ni que terminar la frase para que una montaña de niños le cayera literalmente encima.

Las risas llenaron el patio, y los empujones, los tirones de ropa, los: "quita, que yo estaba antes", y palabrotas que casi rozaban lo adorable.

Kagami trataba de poner paz, pero se dio cuenta de que era totalmente inútil. Miró alrededor, y descubrió a los niños de pie, simplemente charlando entre ellos tranquilamente, comentando las palabras de los dos bomberos sobre protección como si no pasara nada, mientras el resto de sus compañeros asediaban sin piedad a Teppei, sentado en el suelo derrotado.

No supo en que momento el profesor de esos niños tan tranquilos había salido de nuevo al exterior, pero si que notó la manita tirando de su pantalón.

Kagami bajó la mirada, para encontrarse una carita apurada, un puchero, y una mancha húmeda que se extendía por la tela del pantalón rápidamente.

Kei se había escapado de Kuroko, y ya en el patio, el pánico le había hecho correr en línea recta, solo que no midió su velocidad y acabó a los pies, literalmente, del enorme pelirrojo.

Para el niño era poco mas que un gigante, y su mirada, tan roja como su pelo, le asustó hasta olvidarse de que se hacía pis... y su vejiga pensó que era un buen momento para vaciarse.

– Lo siento, se me ha escapado. – Los ojos azules regañaban al pequeño solo con la mirada puesta en él. – Venga, vamos a limpiarte. – Le ofreció la mano, pero el niño se negó, aferrando la pierna de Kagami con brazos y piernas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Estaba claro que en ese momento le daba mas miedo su profesor que el gigante con cara de malo.

– Venga colega. – Kagami intentó liberarse y se inclinó hacia delante. – ¿Voy contigo?.

Kei asintió, sin mirar a Kuroko, que sin decir nada empezó a caminar dentro. En ese momento le daba mas miedo el peliceleste que ninguna otra cosa del mundo; pero él quería estar con los demás...

Entraron en un baño habilitado para los niños y Kuroko regresó al rato con una muda de ropa para el niño. Hablando con los padres habían decidido que lo mejor era tener prendas de repuesto en el colegio, en lugar de estar llamando a los padres continuamente para cambiarle.

Su actitud tranquila, y su voz le decía que no estaba enfadado, pero el niño seguía aferrado a Kagami como si su vida dependiera de ello. Kuroko suspiró, derrotado.

– ¿Te importa?. – Le acercó las prendas que el otro aceptó con una medio sonrisa.

– Claro, no hay problema. – Hizo que el niño le mirase. – Yo te ayudo, pero hay que quitarte el pis, ¿De acuerdo?.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos se soltó de su agarre.

El baño infantil parecía de juguete. Todo tenía el tamaño de los niños, incluso las baldosas del suelo, y los pequeños espejos, y el bombero destacaba en mitad de aquel escenario diminuto.

Kuroko le miraba, sonriendo, mientras sacaba las prendas del pequeño y las iba dejando en el lavabo. Le ayudó a limpiarse y a ponerse la ropa limpia. Mientras el niño luchaba por abrochar el botón, habló.

– Se te dan bien los niños. – Kagami le miró de reojo, con una sonrisa enigmática, y negó solo con la cabeza.

– En realidad no, me ponen de mala leche. – La respuesta no tenía nada que ver con sus actos, ya que había sentado a Kei en un lateral de los lavabos y le ponía la zapatilla nueva y seca, con sumo cuidado.

– Pues no lo parece. – Kuroko puntualizó algo que era obvio. – De todos modos, si me dejas el pantalón, lo tendrás limpio mañana... solo que para ti no tengo muda limpia, lo siento.

– Estoy aquí, con uno solo, librándome de toda la jauría, eso para Teppei, que le encanta el jaleo. – Soltó una carcajada sincera que hizo a Kuroko sonreír de vuelta. – Y no te preocupes por eso, tengo ropa de repuesto en el camión... aunque...

– ¿Ocurre algo... mmm ?. – Se dio cuenta de que no sabía su nombre. – No sé como te llamas...

– Taiga. – Le tendió la mano para saludarle. – ¿Tu?.

– Tetsuya. – Apretó de vuelta, y le dió una preciosa sonrisa de regalo.

– Bien, Tetsuya, tienes un trabajo peligroso, mas que el mio, eres mi héroe. – Le guiñó un ojo. – ¿Tenéis un baño para personas? Es que me estoy meando y aquí, pues... bueno... y de paso me cambio el pantalón.

Una suave risa, escapó sin permiso de sus labios. Al darse cuenta se puso serio, desviando la mirada, culpable.

Kagami le miró extrañado. ¿Qué le pasaba?... Podía reírse tranquilamente y al segundo siguiente parecer completamente mortificado, como si reír así fuera doloroso para él.

– Bien... cuando termines déjalo en el lavabo. El baño de profesores es la puerta de enfrente. – Miró al niño, que seguía ahí. – Vamos fuera, haré que te dejen sonar la sirena, ¿Qué me dices, eh?.

Kagami le miró alejarse, confuso, y al mismo tiempo intrigado.

Le gustaría saber algo mas de ese chico... lo bueno es que tenía excusa con el pantalón meado. Ciertamente podía labarlo en su casa, de hecho casi lo prefería, pero volver a recoger la prenda sería la excusa perfecta para volver a verlo, y eso le gustaba.

Y mucho.

0000000000000000000000000000

Cansado, se despidió de la directora. La espuma aún permanecía en el patio, posada en el suelo, y él caminó para esquivarla y salir de la escuela para finalizar su jornada.

Entró al cementerio, rosas en sus brazos y saludó al encargado con una leve reverencia.

Suspiró frente a la lápida, posando las rosas sobre el frío mármol.

El cielo, oscureciendo lentamente le decía que hoy había ido mucho mas tarde que ningún día.

– Vaya, hoy no pudo quedarme mucho, lo siento. – Empujó las flores con la punta del dedo, unas contra otras y de vuelta al inicio. – Te habría encantado, en serio. Si los llegas a oír reírse, con la espuma a su alrededor, ha sido magnífico. Hasta yo mismo he estado tirando alguna que otra palmada de espuma... – Suspiró, mirando su nombre en la lápida, los dos ahí, tan nítidos, tan presentes. – Kei, ha vuelto a hacerse pis, otra vez... pero hoy he tenido ayuda, nada mas y nada menos que un estupendo bombero, para mi solo. ¿Qué te parece, eh?. – Levantó la bolsa para enseñársela. – Tengo que lavar su pantalón, es lo malo, pero bueno.

Se quedó en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos, acariciando el frío lecho bajo su cuerpo, dejando que el día muriera y diera paso a la noche. No tenía necesidad de decir nada mas, ese bombero, Taiga, le había parecido simpático.

Y se asustó, por pensar en él ahí, con su familia tan cerca.

– Perdón... pero voy a cerrar ya, es tarde. – El hombre, un anciano enjuto y encorvado le tocaba el hombro con delicadeza.

Kuroko miró alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba solo, y que ya era de noche.

– Gracias, ya me voy. – Aferró la bolsa con el pantalón entre sus dedos y esperó a que el hombre se alejara un poco para despedirse. – Hasta mañana cielo mío. Buenas noches bebé, que tengáis dulces sueños. Os amo.

Salió del cementerio, con cierta prisa.

Lo último que le apetecía era estar en la calle cuando ya era de noche. Aún así, disfrutó del paseo de vuelta a casa. Estaba extrañamente contento, sin saber muy bien la razón...

Tenía la impresión de que el día de mañana iba a ser interesante.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Teppei lanzó la toalla desde el salón al interior del baño, tirándose directamente en el sofá, alzando los pies a la mesa.

Estaba agotado, derrotado. Adoraba los niños, de verdad, pero era mas cansado que los entrenamientos de campaña anuales en los que le duraban las agujetas una semana entera.

Abrió una cervecita fresca y encendió la tele. Pasó por los canales sin prestar atención, disfrutando de la paz momentánea por completo.

Un timbrazo, dos, tres. Solo por el modo de llamar ya sabía quien era.

La sonrisa que llenó su cara le hizo verse mucho mas hermoso.

Desde la entrada, y con la puerta completamente abierta y sonriendo le dio la bienvenida.

La maleta que había arrastrado tras él por el asa se dio un golpe contra el suelo, y fue el único sonido hasta que sus brazos encontraron sitio en el cuello del bombero, y el sonido de sus besos se hizo protagonista del encuentro.

– Te he echado de menos. – Hundió los dedos en el cabello rubio, suave y sedoso con delicadeza extrema. Su brazo viajó para ceñirse a la cintura, y apretarle contra él. – ¿Qué tal el vuelo?.

– Yo también. – Pegado a su cintura, se dejó arrastrar en el beso, hasta el interior de apartamento, cerrando la puerta a ciegas con el talón, después de meter su maleta. – Una mierda, pero no quiero hablar de eso, quiero hacerlo, ya.

Teppei asintió. Estaba cansado, si, pero Kise merecía su tiempo, y dedicación. Por encima de todo, su novio merecía su atención, ni lo dudaba

Los pocos momentos que compartían debían condensar todas las cosas que les gustaría hacer, en unas horas, a veces ni siquiera tenían tanto tiempo, y sus encuentros se resumían en minutos.

Un beso tras otro, su uniforme de comandante fue retirado con cariño, y con prisa. No sabía cuanto tiempo tenían esta vez, ni siquiera estaba seguro de llegar al cuarto.

Al demonio, el sofá tendría que bastar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Heyyyy mis preciosidades hermosas, ¿Qué tal todo?, ¿Bien?

Espero que estéis aprobando los exámenes, o me mosquearé... mua hahahah

En fin, os super lovio, ya lo sabéis, espero que el cap os guste, o al menos os sorprenda...

jejejeje

Sonrisa como el gato de Chesire jejeej

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	3. El día siguiente a conocerte

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

0000000000000000000

Kuroko vive tranquilo, sumido en una rutina para superar el dolor desgarrador que vive en su alma y que le ha funcionado todo el tiempo.

Kagami es un desastre de persona, indisciplinado, desordenado y sin preocupaciones, que afronta la vida como si cada día fuera el último.

Enamorarse no entraba en sus planes, pero ambos, deberán luchar contra sus sentimientos, contra sus propios prejuicios, y contra una pasión desbordante de la que ninguno de los dos era consciente.

Kagami x Kuroko... Kise x Kasamatsu... Murasakibara x Himuro... Teppei x Hyuga. ? x Kuroko.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Silent Scream.**

**Capítulo tres: El día siguiente a conocerte.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía nada por otra persona que se sintió bien, extrañamente bien, en paz.

Solo era un pantalón, nada mas, pero Kuroko se sentía como si hiciera algo de vital importancia para la humanidad entera.

Los planchó, y eso que no era necesario. Los pantalones eran de tela gruesa, fuerte, preparados para soportar el fuego y el trabajo mas duro, pero quiso hacer las cosas bien.

Lavó las manchas a mano, una a una, y dedicó mas de dos horas a adecentar la prenda hasta hacerla parecer nueva... salvo por la pequeña, pequeñísima quemadura de plancha en la pernera derecha, tras la rodilla, los pantalones pasaban por recién comprados.

Bien, suspiró, bien consigo mismo. Su labor, importante labor era completada a las tres de la madrugada.

Se durmió, con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía de ese modo en sueños... ni despierto; al menos no sinceramente, o tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien.

…...

Como cada mañana, paró en la floristería, y siguió su camino al cementerio, balanceando la bolsa con su preciada carga al ritmo de sus pasos.

El día le pareció mas luminoso y el camino hasta la lápida mas placentero. Siempre se sentía con un gran peso en el alma hasta que llegaba al lugar en el que sus dos amores descansaban.

Para él, ese ritual diario, era un modo de descargar su alma lo suficiente como para enfrentar su jornada de trabajo. Después, al terminar el día, necesitaba del mismo modo hablarles, como si así pagara las horas que no había pensado en ellos.

De un modo doloroso y rutinario, Tetsuya era feliz.

Saludó, como cada día, al trabajador del campo santo y caminó, a paso seguro hasta su familia.

Dejó las rosas, sobre el mármol, y tomó el cubo, que a un lado, descansaba para llenarlo con agua. Limpió, con una extraña y desconcertante alegría toda la superficie lisa; incluso le pasó un paño seco para sacarle brillo y todo.

No supo cuando, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, tarareaba una de las cancioncitas que enseñaba a los niños de su clase mientras limpiaba enérgicamente los recipientes para las flores.

Se sentó, como siempre hacía, en la orilla, acariciando su nombre con la punta de los dedos, evocando la imagen de su esposo, sonriente, en su cabeza.

– Buenos días, mis amores. Espero que hayáis pasado buena noche. – Tocó los números, con la fecha de sus muertes. – Yo casi ni he dormido, por los nervios... La verdad, me he emocionado tanto limpiando el pantalón que lo he quemado, un poquito con la plancha. – una delicada risa escapó de sus labios, bajita. – Espero que no se moleste por ello, y si se da el caso, pues le compraré unos nuevos, que remedio.

Trazó las líneas del nombre de su esposo despacio, al tiempo que hablaba. Era una especie de ritual para mantener la cabeza en el tema del que quería hablar.

Consultó el reloj, ya casi tocaba marcharse.

– Bueno, luego os cuento que tal a ido... voy a pasarme a dejarle los pantalones antes de empezar el día con mi clase. Cuida de mi bebé, cielo. Hasta luego. No olvides que te amo, que os amo...

Recogió las cosas que había utilizado para limpiar y las dejó como siempre, tras la lápida, antes de caminar hasta la salida.

Dentro de su cabeza, la misma canción infantil, una y otra vez, mientras iba hasta el edificio de los bomberos.

Una sonrisa inmensa se instaló en su cara al ver el camión enorme y rojo aparcado en la puerta.

Paseó despacio por el parking, mirando a todas partes y a ninguna.

– ¿Hola?. – Preguntó al aire, esperando que alguien le escuchara desde la calle. – ¿Hay alguien?.

Teppei saltó desde lo mas alto hasta plantarse delante suya, dándole un susto que le hizo dar un paso atrás y aferrar la bolsa con la prenda entre sus dedos con mas fuerza de la que le gustaría.

– Hola buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?. – Le miró aferrarse a la bolsa contra el pecho y le dedicó una sonrisa que pretendía sosegarle y al mismo tiempo pedirle disculpas. – ¡Anda, eres... !. – Chasqueó los dedos tratando de recordar su nombre.

– Soy Tetsuya, de la guardería... – Le tendió la mano aún nervioso. – Traigo los pantalones de …

– ¿Los has lavado? ¡Qué fuerte!. – Le arrebató la bolsa y sacó los pantalones de un tirón sin cuidado alguno, sin dejar de sonreír. – Vaya, han quedado como nuevos... No está. – Le miró directamente. – El turno de Kagami empieza a medio día, ahora estará revolcándose en su basurero, dormido sobre los restos de comida y ropa sucia de un mes...

– No lo sabía... creí que … bueno que siempre estabais aquí. – Apartó la mirada avergonzado. – ¿Ropa sucia de un mes?.

– No podemos estar siempre aquí, Tetsuya. – Le palmeó el hombro divertido. – Somos humanos, tenemos que descansar, dormir, ya sabes... esas tonterías de nada... – Le señaló la oficina al final del parking. – Te invito a un café y hablamos un rato más. ¿O tienes que trabajar ya?.

Kuroko miró su reloj y negó. Lo cierto es que aún tenía media hora de margen que normalmente utilizaba para ir preparando la clase y tomarse un café con los compañeros de la guardería.

Mientras la cafetera gorgoteaba expulsando el café caliente y recién hecho, Tetsuya miró alrededor. Un gran calendario con los turnos bien marcados, los nombres precisamente repartidos en días y horas incompresibles para cualquiera ajeno a esa oficina. Una nevera, un expositor con las cucharillas, los vasos vacíos, el azúcar.

La típica botella de agua a un lado y un baño, con duchas, ya que podía escuchar perfectamente a alguien usándolo.

– Sírvete. – Señaló la cafetera y dobló los pantalones sobre la mesa para dejarlos ahí. Esperó a que terminara de servirse el café antes de empezar a hablar. – No tendrías que haberte molestado. – Señaló el pantalón. – Kagami es un desastre de persona, ni lo apreciará.

– Espero que no. – Avergonzado desvió la mirada al café. – Además, el niño que le meó los pantalones es de mi clase... me sentía un poco culpable... y creo que no estará muy conforme cuando vea que los he quemado... ¡Pero compraré unos nuevos, lo juro!. – Se acercó tanto a Teppei que le obligó a dar un paso atrás para esquivarle.

– ¿Has quemado los pantalones?...¿Con una plancha casera? De las de la ropa normal y eso. – Tetsuya asintió, y el bombero estalló en carcajadas, tantas y tan fuertes que terminó agarrándose el estómago doblado hacia delante. – Pero... jajajajaja, si son ignífugos jajajaj... dios, eres la leche. – Le palmeó de nuevo en el hombro sin parar de reír, contagiando a Kuroko que acabó riendo del mismo modo que él. – Podríamos meternos en un volcán y aguantarían de una pieza y tu los quemas con una plancha normal... jajajaj ay por dios, que me da algo, jajajaj... perdón, perdón, necesito sentarme, esto es muy gracioso...

– Compraré otros, en serio... – Sin dejar de sonreír acabó sentado a su lado. – Solo quería plancharlos y nada mas, pero me despisté un momento y de algún modo, salió esta manchita negra... y …

– La intención es buena, no se enfadará no te preocupes. – Le ofreció una galleta, una sonrisa. – Y ya te he dicho que es un poco desastre, ni se enterará que los has quemado...

– ¿Quién ha quemado, qué?. – Una voz les sobresaltó a los dos, haciéndoles girar la cara a la persona que entraba.

Hyuga caminó despacio hasta la cafetera para servirse, y tomó la cucharilla aunque no el azúcar ni la leche.

Dejó la abultada carpeta llena de informes y trabajo para él sobre la mesa, junto al codo de Tetsuya y se sentó, pesadamente. Bostezó con todo lo que le daba la boca y removió el café solo para enfriarlo.

– Él, ha quemado los pantalones de Kagami... pfff jajajaj. – Teppei no podía dejar de reír, era acordarse y empezar de nuevo con la risa. – No te lo pierdas, jajaja con la plancha...

– Y ¿Quién es él?. – Le miró serio. – No te ofendas . – ¿Y como que ha quemado los pantalones de Kagami? ¿Y por que tiene él los pantalones del uniforme, oficial y reglamentario, que ya he dicho un millón de veces que no dejéis por ahí tirados por que valen un dineral? . – Miró a Tetsuya por que Teppei seguía con su ataque de risa. – No te ofendas, no tiene nada que ver contigo... Ah, Kagami, eso lo explica todo..

– No te enteras jefe.. – Sacudió las manos frente a él. – Es profesor de la guardería a la que fuimos ayer, uno de sus chicos le meó encima y él se ofreció para limpiarlo... ha tenido el detalle de acercarse a traerlo y le estoy invitando a un café. – Miró a Tetsu, divertido. – No le hagas caso, es así de gruñón siempre, hasta que se despierta.

– No soy ningún gruñón. – Sus ojos negros se desviaron un segundo a la marca sonrosada que asomaba por el borde del cuello de la camiseta blanca que vestía el mas alto. – Eres tu, que siempre estás muy contento, cuando tu novio tiene un segundo en su vida para venir a verte.

– Creí que no te importaba y que no volveríamos a hablar de ello mientras vivieras. – De repente el ambiente festivo se había largado por la puerta a la velocidad de la luz.

Tetsuya sintió que sobraba y se levantó despacio, mientras ellos se miraban fijamente, queriendo decir algo que se atascaba en sus labios

– Lo siento, no debí decir eso. – Posó el índice en la montura para subir las gafas. – Tengo trabajo pendiente. – Señaló la carpeta. – Gracias por lo del pantalón, aunque no creo que ese idiota lo aprecie...Ha sido un placer conocerte, hasta otro día.

– Igualmente. – No quiso añadir nada mas, y esperó hasta que entró al despacho y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. – Creo que debería irme ya. – Señaló el reloj en la pared.

– Oye, siento todo el numerito. – Le dedicó una sonrisa. – Le diré al troglodita que has venido a verle...y por favor, ven otro día, eres genial, me encanta hablar contigo.

Iba a añadir algo mas, pero el aviso llenó el garaje de luces tintineantes y Tetsuya comprendió que, ahora si, debía irse.

Aún escuchaba a los bomberos organizarse cuando su móvil sonó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

Le extrañó, por que nadie le llamaba, al menos no tan temprano.

– ¿No habrás olvidado nuestra cita de hoy?. – La voz al otro lado le hizo sonreír de nuevo.

– Hola, buenos días, ¿Qué tal?. – Escuchó la respiración pesada del otro lado y no pudo evitar ensanchar su risa un poco mas. – No, no me he olvidado de nuestra cita...

– Buenos días a ti también, estupendamente y eso espero. A las cuatro quiero verte en la consulta. – Y le colgó tras decirlo.

Suspiró, ya en la entrada de la guardería. Sus niños empezaban a llegar, ordenados y tranquilos, haciendo una pequeña fila frente a la puerta.

Los alumnos de los demás profesores, armando escándalo, empujándose y molestándose, como niños.

Tetsuya tenía un aura tranquila a su alrededor que hacía que los niños se calmaran al verle, y su comportamiento calmado durara hasta el final de la jornada.

Y por fin, después de muchos meses, empezaba a disfrutar de su trabajo... aunque solo fuera un poquito.

Pensó en Kagami, un par de veces durante la mañana. En si le gustaría lo que había hecho con sus pantalones, y sobre todo, en la manera en la que sus compañeros hablaban de él.

Tenían una idea sobre él que Tetsuya no había contemplado. Le pareció muy divertido, y un poco despreocupado, pero también atento, y adorable... No entendía por que habían dicho que no lo notaría, cuando él le vio el día anterior ser muy detallista con el niño...

La verdad es que le gustaría volver a verlo, pero ahora que ya había devuelto la prenda, no tenían razón alguna para encontrarse de nuevo.

Suspiró, triste, al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

…..

Sentado en la sala de espera, había releído los carteles frente a él como una docena de veces, y consultado su reloj casi las mismas veces.

Los pacientes entraban y salían unos tras otros, mientras esperaba. Las conversaciones insípidas, sobre el tiempo, política, deportes, incluso recetas de magdalenas llenaron el tiempo de espera; pero Tetsuya permanecía en silencio, mirando los diferentes carteles con toda su atención.

A las cuatro en punto, como un clavo, ni un solo segundo antes o después, el doctor en persona salió a llamarle.

– Vamos, te toca. – Solo hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que entrara.

No se quedó en la puerta como hacían las enfermeras con el resto de los pacientes, si no que ocupó su sitio en el consultorio y se lavaba las manos cuando Kuroko cerró la puerta tras él.

– No pongas esa cara, solo es una revisión, pura rutina. – Kuroko le miraba atentamente, sin decir palabra.

Le vio colocar el instrumental en su bandeja, y palmear la camilla a un lado del consultorio para que tomara su lugar.

Midorima Shintarô era el mejor médico del hospital, especialista en embarazos y todas sus fases de toda la ciudad, y posiblemente del país.

Su lista de pacientes era interminable y venían incluso de países vecinos solo para pasar por sus manos.

Había estado con Kuroko en todo su embarazo y se habían convertido en amigos de un modo un tanto distante. Aunque sabía que Shin era mas médico que amigo, agradecía su preocupación por él.

Subido en la camilla, y vestido solo con la bata que Midorima le había pasado, Kuroko le mira, serio, y asustado, muy asustado.

Con los ojos apretados con todas sus ganas va colocándose como le dice el médico.

Tetsuya trata de no pensar en nada, y de algún modo, sus pensamientos viajan sin su permiso hasta el día anterior, al baño de la guardería... a sus ojos... su sonrisa...

Escucha como abre los botes, toma muestras, y los deposita unos tras otro en su bandeja metálica y limpia.

Midorima le hizo el set completo de pruebas, una revisión meticulosa hasta rozar la perfección. Llamó al laboratorio y entregó las muestras en mano mientras su paciente volvía a vestirse de nuevo.

Le temblaban un poco las piernas, pero se sentía bien, de un extraño modo, incluso mas ligero y liviano.

Se sentó frente a él, mirándole escribir hoja tras hoja sin pronunciar palabra.

– ¿Has notado algo que deba saber últimamente?. – Le clavó sus ojos verdes como un láser en la cara.

– No, nada. – Dibujó una sonrisa que se diluyó al instante.

Cuando Midorima entraba en modo médico, lo mejor era dejarle hacer hasta que acabase del todo.

La retahíla de preguntas no se hizo esperar. Quería anotar todo, desde hábitos alimenticios hasta síntomas de lo mas alocado.

Tetsuya le respondía con la misma seriedad con la que Midorima hacía las preguntas.

Terminó, y le vio echarse hacia atrás en la silla, acomodándose al tiempo que repasaba lo escrito y cerraba la carpeta con tranquilidad.

– Físicamente no veo nada reseñable, aunque hasta que no lleguen los resultados de los análisis no puedo afirmarlo, a simple vista pareces sano. – Su voz iba cambiando de tono, desde el profesional del inicio al mas amistoso al final de la frase. – Ahora dime la verdad, ¿Cómo estás?, y no me digas que bien, quiero datos.

– Pero es que estoy bien, me siento bien. Como sano, hago deporte, trabajo duro, tengo mi casa limpia y recogida, pago mis facturas...

– Eso puedo verlo. – Un poco molesto, rodeó la mesa y se sentó frente a él tomando su mano con cariño. – Quiero saber como te sientes, aquí, y aquí. – Pinchó en su corazón y en su cabeza con el dedo de punta.

– Un poco dolido, confuso... les echo mucho de menos a los dos...

– ¿Un poco?. – Ese inicio le llamó la atención, y mucho.

– Bueno... he conocido a alguien, interesante. – Midorima ladeó la cabeza, tratando de entender las palabras en su cabeza. – No es la gran cosa, pero …

– Es un cambio, y eso es bueno Tetsuya. – Por primera vez desde que había entrado en la consulta le vio sonreír. – Te invito a comer y me cuentas mas de ese chico, ¿De acuerdo?.

Para cualquiera podría parecer una situación incómoda, sobre todo por que minutos atrás estaba despatarrado frente a él, pero eran amigos, y eso le daba cierta licencia a hacer preguntas incómodas... y obligaba a Tetsu, a responderlas con sinceridad... o la siguiente extracción de sangre podría ser muy dolorosa.

…...

Kagami se quejó, aún dormido.

Había dejado la persiana medio subida la noche anterior, y el estúpido sol le daba en la cara sin compasión alguna. Miró el despertador abriendo un poquito de un solo ojo y dibujó una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

La verdad, no sabía que tenía de feliz la hora, pero estaba contento, había dormido bien y estaba mas que descargado.

Miró a su lado, a la mata sonrosada y abundante de cabello que cubría su almohada , pícaro y desvergonzado, le pellizco el trasero a la chica junto a él.

– Oye, ¿No tenías que estar en un sitio a las diez?... son las nueve. – Le dio un mordisco en el hombro, pegando sus caderas para darle los buenos días con todo el cuerpo.

– Eres un guarro. – Se giró para montarle entre risas. – Tengo tiempo, para ocuparme de esta de aquí... – Se inclinó, para apoyar sus pechos en el masculino, y llevó una mano hacia atrás, tocándosela con descaro. – ¿Qué dices cariño? ¿Te apetece?.

– Así que yo soy un guarro. – Le agarró las tetas con las dos manos. – No entro hasta las doce, tengo tiempo de sobra... Además, tengo que pagarte por pasar la noche aquí, por una hora mas en tu precio no me voy a morir...

Satsuki se inclinó, besando sus mejillas y bajó de un divertido saltito.

– Te pones muy sexy cuando hablas de pagarme. – Se fue vistiendo al mismo tiempo que hablaba. – Cariño, con ese cuerpo que te gastas al final voy a tener que pagarte yo a ti.

Un nuevo beso y una ronda de risitas, divertidos.

– Cógelo tu misma, mi cartera sigue en los pantalones... y los pantalones creo que en el pasillo, donde me los quitaste. – Se medio tumbó, y arropó despacio sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

– Llámame otro día, guapo. – Un dulce y sensual beso en los labios y se fué, a tomar su dinero tal y como le había dicho el pelirrojo. – Y recoge esto un poco, cielo, que ya empieza a apestar un poco.

– Claro... cuando tenga un día libre. – Le mandó un beso soplando en la palma, y esperó a que se cerrara la puerta para levantarse de la cama.

Era un día genial, iba a recuperar sus pantalones, y eso le ponía contento...

Aunque aún no sabía que no eran los pantalones los que le hacían feliz...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Otro cap, espero que os guste.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	4. Viejo amigo

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

0000000000000000000

Kuroko vive tranquilo, sumido en una rutina para superar el dolor desgarrador que vive en su alma y que le ha funcionado todo el tiempo.

Kagami es un desastre de persona, indisciplinado, desordenado y sin preocupaciones, que afronta la vida como si cada día fuera el último.

Enamorarse no entraba en sus planes, pero ambos, deberán luchar contra sus sentimientos, contra sus propios prejuicios, y contra una pasión desbordante de la que ninguno de los dos era consciente.

Kagami x Kuroko... Kise x Kasamatsu... Murasakibara x Himuro... Teppei x Hyuga. ? x Kuroko.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Silent Scream.**

**Capítulo cuatro: Viejo amigo.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Debería sentirse descansado, y lleno de energía, pero no era así.

Kagami bostezó, todo lo que le dio la boca y se acercó a la cafetera, arrastrando los pies todo el camino.

– ¿Una noche movidita?. – Teppei le arreó en el hombro con el dorso de la mano y le "tomó prestado" el café que se acababa de servir el pelirrojo para tomarlo él.

– Momoi. – No dijo nada más, solo alzó las dos cejas en una mueca divertida y se sirvió un nuevo café.

Teppei asintió, comprendiendo. Se sentó frente a la mesa en el cuarto común que tenían para comer y esperó a que el pelirrojo se sentara con él, para señalar los pantalones doblados sobre la superficie.

– ¿Y eso?. – Señaló la prenda sin interés.

– Una noria. – Teppei estrechó los ojos, divertido. – No espera, una bicicleta... Está claro que son tus pantalones, que preguntas mas tontas haces por la mañana..

– ¿El jefe por fin ha comprado material nuevo?. – Tomó la prenda entre los dedos y la miró interesado.

– Ya te gustaría pero no, son los que se llevó Tetsuya a casa para lavártelos, los ha traído a primera hora. – Sorbió otra vez. – Le debes una buena, ha quitado la mierda de los últimos años en una tarde, y a mano.

Kagami se descubrió sonriendo, pensando en el profesor lavando sus pantalones con cariño, sintió algo en su interior, algo que no supo identificar, y que la alarma por un aviso mandó a lo mas profundo de su cerebro.

….

Hacía un día fantástico, y por eso estaban en el patio con los niños. Kuroko mantenía a su clase ocupada, pintando cada uno una maceta en la que plantarían cada uno su propia plantita, para enseñarles el cuidado de un ser vivo, responsabilidad y amor por la naturaleza.

Atento a cada niño, cuidaba con esmero el material, sonriendo a cada pincelada que daban, a sus caritas atentas a lo que hacían.

Se agachó junto a las plantas, todas juntas en una bandeja del vivero y acarició los pétalos de una de ellas, blanca y pequeñita, aún naciendo al mundo.

De pie pasó las manos abiertas por el delantal azul claro, y luego por su pelo. Alzó el rostro para dejar que el sol calentara la piel a la vista y regresó junto a su alumnos, sonriendo.

– Sensei, he terminado. – La niña mostraba su trabajo con una carita afligida, esperando el veredicto del peliceleste.

– Está muy bien cariño, es preciosa. – Le acarició el pelo y sonrió a la reacción de la niña, completamente feliz. – Ponla para que se seque, en su sitio. Vamos a ver como les va a los demás.

Se giró, y toda su clase se levantó de sus sitios mirando fuera de la guardería, mas allá de las vallas que delimitaban el patio.

Vio el camión de bomberos reducir la velocidad y a Kagami bajar de un salto desde la parte lateral con el vehículo aún en marcha.

Se acercó a la valla y apoyó las manos en el borde, sonriente. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara, cosa que hizo, sorprendido.

– ¿Comes?. – Preguntó de golpe cuando Kuroko se acercó a él.

Levantó una ceja, esperaba un "gracias por los pantalones limpios" o un "como has pasado el día" pero no esa pregunta tan rara.

– ¿perdón?. – A su lado, levantó la mano, sin perder de vista a sus chicos y chicas, que se habían acercado a verle también.

– Que si comes, ya sabes, comida y eso. – Saludó a los niños con la mano y volvió su atención al maestro.

– Pues si, normalmente cuando tengo hambre... por aquello de no morirme... – ¿Por?.

– No hagas planes para esta noche. Te invito a cenar en mi casa, cocino yo. – Acompañó las palabras con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo a Kuroko desviar la mirada levemente sonrojado. – A las ocho. Trae cerveza.

– Si no quieres morir intoxicado te recomiendo que pases por el cuartel de bomberos antes de ir a su casa, creo que te puedo prestar un equipo de emergencia … – Teppei murmuró lo bastante alto como para que Tetsuya le escuchase perfectamente.

– No le hagas ni caso. – Miró a su compañero. – ¡Voy a limpiar!. – A las ocho...

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero Kuroko le detuvo; había olvidado un pequeño detalle sin importancia.

– ¿Kagami kun?. – Esperó a que le mirase para seguir hablando. – No sé donde vives.

– ¡Uy, jejeje!. Se subió a la valla, dejando medio cuerpo fuera, en la calle y estiró la mano para que Kuroko se acercara a él. Tomó el bolígrafo enganchado en el borde del delantal y le miró. – Dame tu mano.

Kuroko obedeció sin entender que pretendía hasta que le levantó la manga del sueter y garabateó su dirección en la pálida piel de su antebrazo, en esa postura tan incómoda y cómicamente rara.

– ah, dame tu móvil.

– No lo tengo encima, mientras doy clase está en el casillero...

– Jaaa jajaja... no hombre, el número. – Sus carcajadas se contagiaron rápidamente a los niños, que seguían la conversación con interés.

Ahora fue Kuroko quien le pidió la mano, y escribió su número de teléfono en el mismo sitio que había hecho él mismo.

Por la radio que llevaban al hombro sonó un aviso. El jefe los quería de vuelta, ya.

– Tengo que irme, a las ocho, no llegues tarde, cerveza... – Agitó la mano a los niños y salió corriendo al camión. Teppei le imitó y los dos desaparecieron al final de la calle dejando al profesor con la mirada en el lugar en el que Kagami había estado haciendo malabares.

Se giró, para reunir a su clase, y descubrió a los niños mirándole interesados y un incomprensible ardor le coloreó hasta la punta de las orejas.

Pasó el resto de la jornada con la cabeza en las nubes hasta que recibió una llamada de Kise, anunciándole que el fin de semana pasaría por su casa para llevarle al perro. No le contó nada de su "cita"; al menos hasta que tuviera un poco mas claro que debía esperar de ella.

…...

El la floristería compró claveles. No supo por qué, no le apetecían rosas.

A su esposo le encantaban y siempre llevaba rosas, pero ese día, en ese momento, se decidió por los claveles, blancos.

Como cada día, saludó al encargado y caminó por la grava hasta la lápida. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y una sensación que le llenaba el cuerpo entero hasta la punta del cabello, sin saber reconocerla al completo.

Limpió, sin prisa, la superficie hasta dejarla mas brillante, y colocó las flores antes de sentarse, y acariciar sus nombres.

– Me ha invitado a cenar. – Una risita avergonzada salió de sus labios, sin pretenderlo. – Ya sabes, el bombero del que te hablé... el de los pantalones . – suspiró sonoramente, vaciando los pulmones en el gesto. – Ya sé, no debería hacerme ilusiones... y no, tranquilo, no voy a … bueno, ya sabes. – Desvió la mirada a los números y de nuevo al nombre. – Te va a sonar idiota a estas alturas, pero sigo enamorado de tí... ya ya, seguro que te estás riendo de mí, ¿Eh?...

Se estiró sentado, sintiendo la suave brisa acariciarle la cara, y permaneció un rato en silencio, solo con sus pensamientos, en el lugar que mas amaba del mundo, junto a su familia.

– Ha llamado Kise, va a devolverme a Nigou... ya sé, cómo te gusta regañarme... pero creo que ya puedo hacerme cargo de él, además, Kise ya no puede solucionar mi vida mas... – Empezó a recoger los trapos y a acomodarse los vaqueros por detrás, para terminar la visita. – Tengo que irme, aún debo comprar cerveza... no beberé tranquilo. – Hizo una pausa, que adornó con una sonrisa enorme. – Te quiero mi vida, no lo olvides nunca... por favor, cuida a nuestro bebé. Hasta mañana.

Tardó un rato en encontrar el bloque de apartamentos correcto. Y luego otro mas en dar con el número …menos mal que en el buzón ponía el piso, por que su nota del brazo había sufrido un pequeño accidente y había desaparecido la parte de los números...

Podría haberle llamado, pero no tuvo la brillante idea de pedirle su número cuando el pelirrojo lo hizo con él.

De pie, parado en la puerta, dudó.

Fue un solo segundo, pero se se preguntó que hacía ahí exactamente.

"Solo es una cena de agradecimiento, nada mas". Su mente lo grabó para que quedara ahí, durante toda la velada.

Pulsó el timbre, solo una vez. Odiaba cuando la gente llamaba de forma insistente a su casa, a si que él no lo hacía; esperó.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y se encontró con una sonrisa preciosa dándole la bienvenida.

– Vale... pasa. Mi casa, Tetsuya... Tetsuya, mi casa. Siéntete libre de curiosear por todas partes... venga, que se me quema la cena. – Tiró de su muñeca para meterle dentro y se perdió en la puerta de la derecha.

Estuvo tentado a seguirle, pero prefirió hacer caso a su invitación y hacer un poco de turismo.

Dejó la bolsa con las cervezas en la mesa y miró alrededor.

La tele estaba puesta, con anuncios, a un volumen un poco alto para su gusto.

Un sofá grande, y cómodo, de grandes y mullidos cojines en color vino. La mesa a juego, en madera oscura, una docena de sillas la rodeaban.

La puerta que daba al balcón estaba abierta, dejando que entrara el ambiente de la calle dentro, aunque la casa entera olía a la cena que estaba preparando con esmero.

Kuroko miró con interés las paredes de colores, cambiantes según la habitación. Echó un vistazo al baño, blanco y azul con una bañera en el medio y siguió por el pasillo hasta la habitación.

No se sorprendió de que hubiera una enorme cama coronando la estancia, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del anfitrión, ni de que estuviera decorada con buen gusto,

Volvió al comedor, donde descubrió que Kagami ya estaba poniendo la mesa, una ensalada de pasta en el centro y unos vasos para la cerveza.

Le vio dar un par de viajes mas, para los cubiertos, servilletas, los platos y una bandeja con mas de veinte filetes de carne a la plancha con patatas.

Le pareció demasiada comida solo para ellos dos, pero no dijo nada.

– Siéntate venga, come cuanto quieras. – Estiró la mano para indicarle el sitio, y esperó a que se sentara para hacer lo mismo.

Sin decir palabra le sirvió, dos de los filetes y llenó su vaso con la mitad de una lata de cerveza. Le pareció una falta de modales decirle que no bebía, y tomó un sorbo para que le viera, aunque no le entusiasmara demasiado.

Kagami le miraba de cuando en cuando, intrigado, pero sin parar de comer por ello.

Le veía extraño con los vaqueros y la camiseta, quizá por que se había hecho una imagen mental de él con el delantal de la guardería, y por que le llamaba la atención el modo pausado con el que comía cada bocado, muy lentamente.

– Oye, gracias por los pantalones, han quedado nuevos. – empujó la ensalada en su dirección y Tetsuya le miró los brazos, sin tela gracias a la camiseta de tirantes holgada que vestía. Sus músculos se definían de un modo elegante a cada movimiento.

– No hay de qué... además fue uno de mis chicos quien te lo manchó, que menos que limpiarlos. – Aceptó la comida, echando en su plato un par de cucharadas llenas.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?. – Llenó su vaso de nuevo, tras apurarlo de un trago.

– Ya estás haciendo una, Kagami kun. – Rió divertido bajito. – Claro dispara.

– ¿Profesor?. – Negó con la cabeza a la gracia del sensei.

– Tengo que comer, facturas que pagar y me gusta, es agradable.

– Entiendo.

La conversación siguió, cómoda y tranquila, mientras daban buena cuenta de la comida.

Al final, Kagami se comió de la mayor parte de los filetes, cabe decir que era la primera vez que Kuroko veía a alguien comer así, y se lo hizo saber, lo que ocasionó un ataque de risa por parte de los dos.

– ¿Sales con alguien?. – El bombero preguntó al cabo de un par de horas de estar con él, curioso.

– Estuve casado. – Respondió, haciendo que le pusiera una cara de sorpresa inesperada.

– Estuviste... pasado. ¿La dejaste, te dejó?. – Siguió con el "interrogatorio".

– Murió. – Desvió la mirada, llenado su vaso y bebiendo para darse tiempo a una respuesta malintencionada.

No ocurrió. La cara afligida de Kagami le dijo que no había mala intención en su duda.

– Lo siento, no lo … joder, perdona. – Se levantó del sitio que ocupaba al otro lado para sentarse junto a él.

– No pasa nada, no lo sabías. – Le palmeó un par de veces, quitándole importancia. – Mi marido murió hace dos años.

Nada mas decirlo se arrepintió. Por un momento, solo uno, pensó que Kagami le diría algo horrible al saber que, la linda esposa que había imaginado, era un hombre como ellos dos.

– Tu marido... – Murmuró bajito.

– ¿Te molesta?. – Ahora si, la pregunta sonó del todo afectada.

– No, ¿Recuerdas a mi compañero, Teppei?. – Tetsuya asintió. – Sale con un chico desde hace unos meses... y creo que estuvo con el jefe, pero no consigo sacárselo ni con chantaje... Creo que no puedes controlar de quien te enamoras, pasa y listo.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos denso. Kuroko solo le miraba, tratando de adivinar el significado exacto de esas palabras, pero Kagami le dio un susto al levantarse de un golpe y ponerse a recoger la mesa sin avisar.

Al segundo viaje a por platos sucios, Tetsuya se levantó a ayudarle. Miró el reloj, eran mas de las tres de la mañana y se sorprendió de que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. Se lo estaba pasando tan bien, que ni lo había notado.

Un mareo le hizo tambalearse hasta apoyar las manos en la mesa. No debió beber cerveza, no le sentaba bien.

No escuchó los pasos tras él, a si que cuando se giró y le encontró tan cerca, se asustó un poco.

– Es tarde, debería irme ya. – Al girarse el mareo se intensificó y le hizo trastabillar hacia atrás hasta apoyar el trasero en la mesa.

– ¿No bebes normalmente verdad?. – Kuroko asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, pálido como una hoja en blanco pero con las mejillas rojas... hasta la punta de su nariz tenía un divertido tono sonrosado. – Que desastre, tenías que haberme dicho. No puedo dejarte ir en este estado. – Le agarró por la cintura con un brazo y prácticamente le llevó hasta el baño en volandas. – ¿Necesitas vomintar?. – Kuroko negó, mirándole de reojo.

Cuando le cogió con el brazo sintió que el cuerpor regresaba a su ser. La última vez que alguien le tocó así, alguien de su edad, aún estaba embarazado... y desde entonces había pasado tanto tiempo, que no sabía como reaccionar.

Se refrescó en el lavabo, la cara, la frente y la nuca, y se quedó de pié aferrado a la loza con las dos manos mojadas.

– Tengo que irme, no quiero molestar y es muy... – Iba a decir tarde, pero no terminó la frase a tiempo.

La sorpresa le dejó mudo al instante.

– No vas a ninguna parte y no me hagas darte unos azotes. Es tarde, estás mareado y te quedas aquí a dormir, punto.

Asintió, y empezó a andar de vuelta al salón, dispuesto a dormir unas horas en el sofá.

Al menos parecía de lo más cómodo y calentito. Pero de nuevo sus planes se fueron por el desague sin tenerle en cuenta.

– ¿Pero que estás haciendo?. – Apretó los labios dibujando una tensa línea y chasqueó la lengua con cierto fastidio.

Le tomó en brazos, en un solo gesto, fue dando zancadas hasta su habitación. Fue bajándole hasta el colchón, aunque en lugar de depositarle despacio, le lanzó hasta el lado mas alejado de donde estaba.

– Puedo dormir en el sofá...

– Puedes, pero es una estupidez con esta pedazo de cama. – Dibujó una sonrisa traviesa. – Respetaré tu virtud, bella doncella, y ahora a sobar, que tengo sueño.

Sin preguntarle mas, se sentó en la cama, le quitó las zapatillas y los arropó a los dos tomando la punta de las sábanas, limpias y frescas, con dos dedos.

Se abrazó a su pequeño cuerpo y se durmió al instante.

…..

El móvil sonaba, pero no era el suyo.

Y sonaba cerca, dentro de la cama.

Kagami se estiró, todo lo largo que daban sus músculos, hasta tocar la pared con los dedos por encima de su cabeza.

Pestañeó, restregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Miró hacia abajo, y una sonrisita traviesa le llenó los labios.

Kuroko se había dormido encima de él, abrazado con los dos brazos a su torso, manos perdidas en sus costillas. Los vientres juntos, y las piernas entrelazadas.

Kuroko seguía con los vaqueros puestos, y era su móvil el que sonaba desde el bolsillo trasero.

Giró la cara, para mirar la hora en el despertador. Era mas de medio día. Y los dos estaban libres para todo el día. Era sábado, por lo que Kuroko no tenía que dar clase y él había cambiado el día con Teppei, por si acaban saliendo despues de la cena y no tenía el cuerpo para trabajar al día siguiente... aunque la verdad, la velada había sido muy divertida.

Tetsuya era un tío muy majo, divertido... aunque su aguante al alcohol apestara.

Le gustaba estar con él, su compañía... y era extraño, por que apenas se acaban de conocer.

Y además era guapo, para ser un chico...

Suspiró, pensando en su marido... y en su mala cabeza. Tetsuya tenía esa mirada, esa que tienen las personas que han vivido mucho a pesar de su edad, podía notarse su tristeza...

– Oye, dormilón. – Le tapó la nariz con los dos dedos haciendo pinza, y esperó a que se quedara sin aire y despertara de golpe. – Te llaman, hace un rato que suena sin parar.

Kuroko se apartó confuso, al darse cuenta de que estaba dormido encima suyo, y rebuscó, con dedos temblorosos su teléfono.

Contestó sin mirar quien le llamaba.

– ¿Dónde estás?... Estoy llamando y no abres. – Escuchó el ladrido de Nigou.

– ¿Has vuelto?. – Se quitó un poco el sueño sentado en la cama, pero tenía una miniresaca que le impidió levantarse como una persona normal. – Espera un momento, ya voy.

– ¿Estabas dormido?. – Kise se extrañó, él no dormía hasta tan tarde, nunca. – Bueno, como sea, ábreme.

– Es que no estoy en casa... dame unos minutos, diez, y estoy ahí. – No esperó la respuesta, simplemente le colgó sin mas para no escuchar su perorata gruñona.

– ¿Problemas?. – Kagami se levantó, apartando las sábanas hasta los pies del colchón para airear la cama y le señaló el baño. – Ve tu primero, haré café, al menos para que no te vayas con el estómago vacío.

– No... es mi perro, el amigo que lo cuidaba no puede hacerlo mas y lo trae a casa... – Hizo una sonrisa a la que tenía Kagami y fue al baño, al necesario alivio mañanero.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta desde el baño, pero no quiso ser curioso.

– Ya va, ya va. – El insistente tintineo del timbre le estaba molestando.

Abrió de un tirón y soltó una carcajda enorme al ver a la persona del otro lado.

– ¿Todavía en la cama, Bakagami?. – Dejó caer la mochila a sus pies y se abrazó al pelirrojo, que le palmeaba la espalda con la mano abierta en mitad del abrazo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?, Joder, estás mas... mas... feo. – otro ataque de risas entre ellos llenó la entrada. – Pero pasa, no te quedes en la puerta.

Kagami se agachó, tomando la mochila y le empujó al salón.

– Me han trasladado, la semana que viene empiezo aquí, y bueno quería buscar un sitio para vivir antes de enfrentarme al trabajo nuevo.

El invitado miró alrededor sorprendido.

– Joder, que ha pasado...¿Quién eres y que haces dentro de mi amigo?. – Le miró, realmente impresionado. – Tienes todo limpio, demasiado limpio... ¿Hay alguien mas aquí?

– No es lo que piensas, deja de tocar los cojones. Es un amigo, nada más. – Señaló al baño con la cabeza al tiempo que sonaba al cisterna vaciándose. – ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?. – Tetsu negó, mas refrescado y despierto después de su paso por el baño.

– No hace falta, vivo cerca. – una sonrisa preciosa y una mirada, agradecida. – Me voy ya, siento lo del café, pero Kise no es muy paciente... y no quiero que esté en la calle.

– Está bien, tranquilo. – Se hizo un silencio cómodo entre ellos, ignorando sin pretenderlo al visitante sentado en el sofá, mirándoles con cierta intriga. – Luego te llamo. No te importa, si quedamos... bueno, otra vez. No para comer, puede ser para otra cosa, o lo que sea... algo distinto pero divertido...

Cuando cerró la puerta sonreía como un tonto, y al girarse para volver al salón, un par de ojos le miraban, inquisitivos.

– ¿Algo distinto pero divertido...?... ¿Qué pasa aquí?. – Se echó hacia atrás estirando los brazos por la parte alta del sofá, a los lados. – Si quieres un consejo, mantente alejado de él, no es trigo limpio... le conozco y..

– Solo es un amigo, ya te lo he dicho. Y no es asunto tuyo.– Se sentó a su lado, dándole con el puño en el hombro, despacio. – Puedes quedarte aquí, hay sitio para los dos. Tu limpias, yo cocino y los gastos a medias.

– Suena bien... – rebuscó en la mochila y le pasó los datos del nuevo trabajo. – Además la comisaría está aquí al lado...

– Pues entonces hay trato. Somos compañeros de piso... Venga esa mano...

El apretón duró unos pocos segundos, hasta que el pelirrojo se levantó dispuesto a una ducha y a vestirse.

– Tu primera tarea, lavar los platos de la cena, la cocina ya sabes donde está. – le sacó la lengua divertido.

– No sé por qué este trato no termina de gustarme del todo. – Le lanzó la mochila con sus cosas. – ¿Dónde voy a dormir?.

– En la habitación del fondo, está vacía y la cama en el trastero, pero para está noche la tendrás lista... y deja de quejarte Aomine, o esa cara de rancio no se te quitará en la vida...

Suspiró, cuando le vió entrar al baño... no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que vivir ahí no iba a ser tan buena idea como sonaba.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿nee nee? ¿sorprendidas?

Espero que os guste, la verdad.

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	5. Nigou

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

0000000000000000000

Kuroko vive tranquilo, sumido en una rutina para superar el dolor desgarrador que vive en su alma y que le ha funcionado todo el tiempo.

Kagami es un desastre de persona, indisciplinado, desordenado y sin preocupaciones, que afronta la vida como si cada día fuera el último.

Enamorarse no entraba en sus planes, pero ambos, deberán luchar contra sus sentimientos, contra sus propios prejuicios, y contra una pasión desbordante de la que ninguno de los dos era consciente.

Kagami x Kuroko... Kise x Kasamatsu... Murasakibara x Himuro... Teppei x Hyuga. ? x Kuroko.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Silent Scream.**

**Capítulo cinco: Nigou.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Akashi le miraba desde el pasillo.

No quiso entrar, quizá por que le gustaba verle tan concentrado en lo que hacía, o quizá por que su indiferencia le hacía daño, mucho daño.

Ahora, viéndole ahí, escribiendo una y otra vez la misma receta para ver que era lo que estaba mal en ella, se arrepentía de haberle dicho que se dedicara a la repostería en serio.

Debió callarse, para tenerle siempre a su lado. Sí, eso era lo que tenía que haber hecho.

Pero no fue así, Akashi vio su potencial y pensó que sería fantástico que lo desarrollara hasta la perfección. Murasakibara tenía un don para la cocina, mas para lo dulce que para el resto de platos, y era una lástima que no lo usara para hacer carrera de ello.

Pero ahora, un año después se arrepentía profundamente de su decisión.

Akashi lo había dejado todo por apoyarle. Su carrera de abogado, su prometedor futuro como jugador de Shogi... todo por estar a su lado... y ahora era completamente invisible a sus ojos... un estorbo.

Lo más romántico que le había dicho las últimas semanas era algo parecido a : "ahora no, estoy ocupado, luego me lo dices". Daba lo mismo que el mensaje fuera que la cena estaba lista, o que se iba a comprar por si necesitaba algo, la respuesta de su novio era esa.

Tenía que terminar, con esa agonía que le encogía hasta el alma. No podía seguir así, siendo delegado a un segundo o tercer plano en su vida.

Akashi no le exigía mucho, nada como dedicación exclusiva o algo así, con que le tomara en cuenta de vez en cuando ya se sentía feliz; pero eso no ocurría... y tenía la sensación de que no ocurriría nunca.

Suspiró, mirándole.

Tenía que decidir entre el amor y la felicidad.

Le amaba, por supuesto, pero no era feliz a su lado, y no lo sería nunca, no mientras siguieran como estaban.

Pero si a Murasakibara le importaba o no, era un misterio que no sabía como resolver.

Bien, si volvía a responder lo mismo, se largaría, sin mas.

– Atsushi... voy a …

– Ahora no, estoy ocupado. – Ni le miró, de hecho no apartó los ojos de la receta, y mas que decirlo lo deslizó entre sus labios al exterior.

Ahí tenía su respuesta, ahora solo necesitaba el valor para llevar a cabo su propia meta.

– Pero yo … – Quiso arañar una nueva oportunidad al destino, solo una palabra buena que saliera de sus labios y aguantaría un poco mas... solo una..

– Ya te he dicho que no puedo. – Chistó fastidiado por la interrupción, pero nada mas.

Ni una mirada, ni un pequeño gesto que indicara que quería escucharle, nada.

Akashi apretó los labios. No iba a llorar, no por él. Se lo había buscado él solito, y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

Sacó su maleta de debajo de la cama y la llenó con las pocas cosas que pudo intuir que eran suyas entre las lágrimas, que absurdas y sin su permiso, le nublaban la vista a traición.

Se sentó en la cama, la misma que hacía al menos tres meses que no compartían y sacó el teléfono para llamar a Kise.

– Necesito quedarme en tu casa, unos días, ¿Puedo?. – Consiguió hablar con cierta dignidad, ocultando su voz llorosa al piloto.

– No tienes que preguntarlo, lo sabes. – Escuchó entre su voz los sonidos del aeropuerto, la llamada a un vuelo nuevo. – Estoy en la India, pero las llaves de mi casa las tiene Tetsuya.

– Iré a un hotel hasta que vuelvas. – Sacó su cartera solo para comprobar que había un billete de veinte y unas pocas monedas.

– No seas idiota, Akashicchi. – Usó el calificativo que le había puesto en el instituto. – Te dará las llaves, tranquilo. Le llamaré para decirle que vas por ellas... él no te dejaría en la calle como hiciste tu...

Akashi apretó los labios, aguantando un sollozo traicionero. Siendo abogado había hecho su trabajo muy bien, tanto que olvidó que Kuroko era su amigo y le necesitaba en ese terrible momento, y fue implacable y despiadado con él. Cualquier persona en su lugar no se lo perdonaría nunca...

– No te voy a decir que te va a recibir con los brazos abiertos, pero no te odia como crees, entiende que hacías tu trabajo, aunque no lo comparta... ni yo tampoco. – Hizo una pausa por si Akashi quería añadir algo y siguió hablando. – Estás en problemas y necesitas ayuda, y te la daremos, no te preocupes. Apunta la dirección de Tetsuya.

Obedeció, en silencio, y miró la calle anotada en la hoja una docena de veces. No era un barrio lujoso como el suyo, de hecho rozaba lo miserable... ¿A eso había quedado su amigo?.

Akashi sacudió la cabeza. En la entrada de lo que había sido su casa, metió las manos en los bolsillos. Sacó las llaves del coche y las dejó en el mueble, junto a las de la casa. No iba a volver y no las necesitaría donde iba... eso si Tetsuya no le dejaba en la calle, claro.

Y si eso ocurría, se lo tendría merecido.

…...

Nigou le miró desconfiado. Permanecía junto a Kise, a su lado, mirando a Kuroko con expectación. Había pasado dos años con el rubio, y aunque recordaba a su dueño, no se fiaba mucho de él.

– Ven, chico. – Se agachó, tendiendo su mano al perro, y esperó con ella en alto hasta que se acercó a olisquearle la punta de los dedos, sin dejar de mirar a Kise ni un solo segundo. – Vamos Nigou... no has podido olvidarte de mi...

El animal depositó sus patas en los hombros de Tetsuya y le lamió la cara por todas partes. Su cola osciló, a los lados, dejando claro que estaba contento de reencontrarse con él.

Kise salió, dejándoles a solas, para que recordaran sus lazos mientras traía las cosas de perro de su coche.

Al rato, sentado en el sofá, Tetsuya se revolcaba por el suelo con el perro, claramente contento y a gusto con su dueño.

– Bueno, y ahora viene cuando me cuentas donde has dormido. – Estrechó la mirada al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá y le dedicaba una sonrisita picarona. – El bombero del otro día ¿puede ser?... – Palmeó el cojín a su lado, esperando que se sentara y le contara todo.

Nigou le siguió hasta el mueble, y se tumbó a sus pies, posando el hocico encima del calzado, feliz.

– No pasó nada. – Desvió la mirada, dejando claro que aún le causaba cierto reparo esa situación. – Bebí de mas y me dejó dormir en su casa, nada mas...

La sonrisa de Kise se hizo tan grande que casi parecía un insulto.

– No digo nada, al contrario, me alegro por ti. – Un beso en su sien reafirmó las palabras del rubio.

Sacó la tablet y la encendió.

– Tienes que decirme quien es. – Esperó a que cargara la pantalla de inicio. – ¿Es del centro?.

– ¿Quién?. – preguntó, confuso.

– Tu bombero, es del cuartel del centro o de las afueras, ¿Tetsu?. – Kuroko señaló en la pantalla el sitio exacto y vio a Kise soltar una carcajada sonora. – Noviembre.

– ¿Qué?. – Abrió un archivo de imágenes, y empezó a pasar los meses con fotos de los bomberos, uno por mes.

– Mi chico, noviembre. – Señaló la pantalla, donde Teppei posaba con la chaqueta del uniforme abierta, sin nada debajo salvo los tirantes y el pantalón abierto, mostrando lo justo e insinuando el resto. La escena estaba tomada en un precioso paraje natural, simulando que él lo había salvado del peligro. – ¿El tuyo?.

– Mmm, pues... – Pasó las imágenes una a una y se paró en una en concreto, pasándole de nuevo el aparato al rubio. – Agosto.

– ¡Oh, dios mio!, Puurrr, agosto. – Kise fingió relamerse sensual como un gato travieso. – Amplió la imagen y buscó sus datos al final del calendario, para leerlos para si mismo. – Tiene un terrible fallo imperdonable, es hetero, pero se puede arreglar. Lo traeremos al lado oscuro con nuestros sensuales encantos … – Le pasó el dedo por el pelo en un roce y dejó la mano posada en su mejilla. – Ya sé, cita doble, cuando vuelva...

– Pero si no... – Trató de justificarse, inútilmente.

– Si, ya sé, cariño... lo sé. – Sus ojos comprensivos le estudiaron, tristes. – No existe nadie como él, ni aquí, ni aquí. – Tocó con el dedo de punta su cabeza y su pecho, en el sitio justo del corazón. – Nunca dejarás de amarle, eso no ocurrirá... y no tienes que hacerlo. Pero ese sentimiento se irá diluyendo... y no quiere decir que no le quieras, o que lo quieras menos... solo que te das una oportunidad para ser feliz, ¿de acuerdo?. – Kuroko asintió, en silencio. – Y si no puedes ser feliz, por lo menos te das una alegría para el cuerpo.

– Pero que tonto eres. – Le palmeó la cabezota con la mano abierta. – Gracias, por ser mi amigo...

– No, no, no, no, nada de dramas... Ahora somos el escuadrón de seductores de mangueras. – Sus risas despertaron al perro, que los miró culpándoles ceñudo. – Tengo que irme, me espera un vuelo en tres horas, y luego tres semanas sin parar ni un solo día... cuida del perro y, Nigou, no dejes que Tetsu llore.

Se inclinó para besar su frente y le envolvió en sus brazos, con cariño durante mas de un minuto. Tetsu correspondió su toque, sonriendo. Dando gracias por tenerle ahí en su vida.

Kise había sido el único que había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, el resto le habían abandonado sin mas. Y por eso le estaba eternamente agradecido.

…...

Akashi miró la puerta descolorida del apartamento con un puchero.

Después de hablar con el rubio, tranquilo no estaba. Pero no tenía otra opción.

No quería ver a nadie mas, ni das explicaciones, ni tener que escuchar los miles de "te lo dije" de todos sus familiares.

Y ahora, esperaba frente a la puerta de Tetsuya. Una vez, tiempo atrás, fueron amigos, grandes amigos... y él, le había dejado sin nada.

¿Y después?, debió llamarle, saber que había sido de su vida, que efecto habían tenido sus diligencias...

¿Qué efecto esperaba? Le había dejado sin nada, ni dinero, ni casa, ni posesiones. No se molestó en saber cual era la razón por la que Tetsuya no se había presentado en el juicio, ni por que la familia de su esposo estaba tan empeñada en no dejarle nada con lo que vivir.

Después se enteró por Kise, del entierro, de su bebé, de su ingreso en el hospital, de todo...

Suspiró.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde entonces... no hizo nada por acercarse en todo este tiempo.

En cierto modo sentía que el karma le había devuelto todo lo malo que había hecho pasar a Tetsuya con su relación infeliz con Atsushi.

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, a pesar del timbre y después se limpió la mano, frotándola en la tela de los vaqueros.

Re-acomodó la maleta en su mano libre y volvió a llamar, mas fuerte.

Tetsuya abrió una pequeña rendija por la que asomarse y abrió lentamente, sorprendido.

Nigou se sentó junto a su dueño y alzó la cabeza, mirando al pelirrojo.

Le miró de arriba a abajo, barriéndole de un vistazo y se giró dándole la espalda, entrando a su casa dejando la puerta abierta.

– ¿Café o té?. – preguntó, desde la cocina.

Akashi dudó, en la entrada, aunque finalmente entró dentro, cerrando con cuidado de no hacer ruido. No sabía por qué esperaba que le echara en cara el pasado, o que le insultara o diera un par de bofetadas... lo habría encajado mejor que esa invitación tan escueta.

En el comedor giró sobre si mismo. No había nada, ni cuadros, ni figuritas, ni muebles mas allá del sofá y una mesa baja. Sin contar con la cama del perro, a un lado y una especie de caseta también del animal, no había ni una triste flor que adornara la habitación.

Akashi se sintió mucho mas miserable de lo que ya se sentía cuando salió de casa.

– No... no quiero molestar. Si me das las llaves de Kise, me iré a...

– ¿Café o té?. No tengo otra cosa, lo siento. – Ignorando deliberadamente sus peticiones volvió ha hacerle la pregunta.

– Escucha, Tetsu yo no …

– ¿Café o té?. – Apretó la mandíbula, manteniendo su mirada, triste. Akashi podía ver que Kuroko no le guardaba ningún rencor, ni se alegraba de su situación tan difícil y dolorosa para él.

– Café. – Se sentó en el sofá, mirándole unos segundos y añadió algo mas. – Con leche, si tienes. Sin azúcar.

Esperó mirando sus pies hasta que regresó de la cocina. Se sentó a su lado, y sirvió lo mismo para los dos.

Durante los siguientes minutos solo el sonido de la cuchara removiendo el líquido en las tazas y el que el perro hacía al jugar con uno de sus juguetes, un periódico de goma, llenó por completo el silencio de la habitación.

– Lo siento. – La disculpa de Kuroko pilló al pelirrojo desprevenido, tanto que la taza vibró entre sus dedos al girarse para mirarle de frente. – Siento que no te vayan bien las cosas, de verdad. – Apretó los labios, sincero. – Kise me lo ha contado... no tengo mucho pero puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. No es bueno que te quedes solo, créeme, lo sé por experiencia.

Abrió los brazos, hasta el límite y esperó a que el confuso pelirrojo se acercara a él y le abrazara.

Justo ahí, Akashi se derrumbó, y dejó que toda la frustración y la pena que le llenaba por completo saliera sin contención alguna.

Lloró, durante largo rato, hasta que el café se enfrió por completo, hasta que Nigou, aburrido, se echó en su camita y les dio la espalda, hecho una bolita de pelos enorme.

Kuroko le sostuvo hasta que se cansó de llorar, hasta que ya no había mas lágrimas que derramar. Le acompañó al baño, para que se refrescara y puso la correa del perro en sus dedos.

– No creo que... lo mejor es que me vaya donde Kise... – Nigou se puso a su lado, moviendo el rabo entusiasmado con la idea de salir a la calle.

– Vamos a dar un paseo, necesitas despejarte y el perro hacer pis. – Tomó las llaves y le indicó la puerta con la mano. – Vamos chico, hay que pasear a Akashi.

Nigou ladró, alto y claro, y Akashi se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

…..

La tarde avanzó mientras caminaban juntos por la calle. Los niños eran llamados por sus padres de vuelta a casa, a cenar en familia. Los pequeños comercios que salpicaban los alrededores del apartamento de Tetsuya empezaban a recoger sus carteles con promociones.

Akashi miraba alrededor con interés. No parecía un mal barrio, viejo y descuidado, pero las personas con las que se habían cruzado no daban la impresión de ser peligrosos ni malas personas.

Aunque sabía por experiencia que las malas personas podían esconderse tras la apariencia mas hermosa.

Quiso preguntarle a Kuroko una docena de veces, pero nunca conseguía articular palabra.

Sus pasos se ralentizaron, y le esperó fuera de la floristería hasta que salió con un ramo de rosas blancas. Supuso que serían para adornar su vacía casa, o para regalárselas a alguna dama, a si que, cuando sus pasos les dirigieron al cementerio se quedó sin palabras.

Pidió permiso para entrar en el campo santo con el perro y caminó por el sendero de grava seguido del pelirrojo.

Akashi no se lo podía creer. Ahí, frente a él, estaba la familia de Tetsuya.

En silencio le observó limpiar toda la superficie de mármol hasta brillar como un espejo, y depositar las rosas con cariño en el centro de la misma, apartando unos claveles que no parecían haberse echado a perder ni nada parecido.

– Hola mi vida, ¿Cómo has estado?. – Miró a sus dos acompañantes, con una sonrisa. – Sei ha venido conmigo, seguro que estás sorprendido, ¿Verdad?. Nigou también, y es un buen chico, se está portando genial. – Una tenue sonrisa afloró a sus labios. – Al final ayer acabé bebiendo de más... pero me divertí mucho... hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba con otra persona de mi edad... – Miró a Akashi. – ¿Sabes? Sei va a vivir con nosotros unos días, hasta que encuentre algo mas lujoso y bonito que mi apartamento de profesor pobretón, solo espero que se porte bien, o le castigaré de cara a la pared.

Akashi avanzó, para leer sus nombres y le llamó la atención la segunda fecha, la del bebé.

Aunque Kise ya se lo había contado, no era lo mismo que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago y no quiso ni pensar en lo que tendría que haber pasado Tetsu con todo aquello.

– Seguro que al bebé le habría encantado conocerte, Nigou. – El perro movió el rabo contento, sentado junto a los pies del pelirrojo, de pie al extremo de la lápida. – La verdad, os extraño muchísimo, cada día un poco mas. Tengo miedo de que eso pasé, como dijo Kise, que el amor que os tengo se diluya... si eso ocurre me moriré de pena... y podré estar con vosotros de nuevo. – Kuroko suspiró, y empezó a recoger las cosas de limpieza como cada día. – Mañana volveré a veros. Cuida de nuestro hijo. Buenas noches mi amor.

Akashi tardó un rato en empezar a caminar hasta la salida. Tenía el corazón helado con lo que había visto. Y las palabras que le había dicho en el apartamento cobraron sentido, aunque no sabía quien de los dos era el que no podía quedarse a solas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias por leer y espero que os guste.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	6. Chocolate

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

0000000000000000000

Kuroko vive tranquilo, sumido en una rutina para superar el dolor desgarrador que vive en su alma y que le ha funcionado todo el tiempo.

Kagami es un desastre de persona, indisciplinado, desordenado y sin preocupaciones, que afronta la vida como si cada día fuera el último.

Enamorarse no entraba en sus planes, pero ambos, deberán luchar contra sus sentimientos, contra sus propios prejuicios, y contra una pasión desbordante de la que ninguno de los dos era consciente.

Kagami x Kuroko... Kise x Kasamatsu... Murasakibara x Himuro... Teppei x Hyuga. ? x Kuroko.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Silent Scream.**

**Capítulo seis: Chocolate.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Sobre la mesa los resultados de los análisis de Kuroko esperaban el último vistazo del médico.

Pero a Midorima aún le quedaban pacientes en la sala de espera y no pensaba leerlo hasta estar a solas y poder sacar sus propias conclusiones.

A simple vista le había parecido que Tetsuya estaba demasiado delgado, pero los análisis le confirmarían si había algo interno mas grave o simplemente era delgadez sin mas tratamiento que el de comer bien un par de meses.

Llamó al siguiente paciente, excluyendo a la enfermera que hacía esa labor y una sonrisita le adornó los labios al ver de quien se trataba.

Enfurruñado, el joven embarazado dejó bien claro que no le agradaba, ni un poco, estar ahí en ese momento.

– Escucharé tus quejas histéricas antes de decir nada al respecto. – El doctor se sentó frente a él, dejando que la mesa sirviera de separación entre ellos.

Takao suspiró, haciendo ruido con la nariz, empujando mas sus labios hacia fuera, dibujando un hocico pequeñito y enfadado, desviando sus azules ojos a un lado.

– ¿Y bien?. – Midorima le esperó con paciencia extrema.

– Quiero chocolate, por favor. No mas zanahorias, ni lechuga... quiero comida normal, por favor. – Hizo un puchero teatral. – Hago todo lo que me pusiste en esa nota de tortura. Los ejercicios, la terapia, la dieta... por favor Shin chaaaaannnn.

Midorima rodeó de la mesa, si apartar la mirada de él, de su puchero exagerado y le señaló a la camilla, para invitarle a sentarse en ella.

Takao se subió, de un gracioso saltito, posando la mano en su redondo vientre de seis meses, esperando la "tortura médica" de cada revisión.

Deslizó el aparato de la tensión con cariño y cuidado por su brazo, despacio.

Durante los siguientes sesenta segundos, miró fijamente el reloj, contando su pulso en la cabeza.

– Tienes la tensión alta. – Sus verdes ojos le regañaron a través del cristal de sus gafas. – Y eso es que no estás haciendo ni la dieta ni el ejercicio.

– Tengo la tensión por las nubes por tu culpa. – Apretó los labios, en una mueca disgustada. – Me pones nervioso siempre que vengo.

No respondió, no lo necesitaba en realidad; los datos estaban ahí y él sabía leer entre líneas.

Le indicó que se tumbara y examinó sus oídos y ojos con la incómoda lucecita con aspecto de bolígrafo.

Esperó hasta que abrió la boca y dedicó tiempo y atención a las piezas dentales y el aspecto general completo.

Mas tranquilo con lo que estaba viendo, escuchó sus pulmones y le levantó la camiseta para explorar el vientre con las manos.

– ¿Algo que quieras contarme?, mareos, naúseas, pinchazos, calambres. – Hundió los dedos suavemente por los costados, notando al bebé casi al momento. Se movió, de improviso, sacando una sonrisa a la mamá.

– ¿Ves?, hasta él se queja. – Suspiró en respuesta y le pidió que levantara los brazos por encima de la cabeza, y se estuviera quieto solo con sus manos. – Tiene hambre, y yo también.

– Deja de quejarte. – Le ayudó a sentarse de nuevo, aunque no le dejó bajar, hasta anotar todo lo que había descubierto en su historial.

Se agachó para descalzarle y miró sus pies y tobillos con ojo clínico.

Takao le seguía con los ojos sin interrumpirle. El doctor podía ser de lo mas insoportable si se le ocurría decir algo sobre su manera de trabajar.

De pie frente a la báscula dudó, incluso llegó a oponer resistencia contra Midorima para no subir a ella.

Shintarồ le tomó por el codo y usando su cuerpo como barrera le subió y le mantuvo el tiempo suficiente como para averiguar su peso. Tomó la cinta métrica y midió la circunferencia de su vientre.

– Yo... lo siento, no …

– Has engordado bien, y todo parece correcto. – Le cortó en mitad de la frase balbuceante. Le guió de nuevo a la silla, y anotó en silencio el resto de datos para completar el examen. – Te doy cita para la ecografía del segundo trimestre y análisis de sangre y orina. Sigue tomando los suplementos y el hierro, no lo olvides.

La mamá asintió, a todas las órdenes sin decir nada mas, con la mirada fija en las elegantes manos de largos dedos de su médico.

– ¿Puedo comer chocolate ya?. – Su sonrisa hizo al médico soltar una carraspera incómodo, mas que nada por el leve, levísimo calor que notaba en sus mejillas.

– Si, puedes comer chocolate, pero con mesura. – Deslizó la nota con las futuras citas sobre la mesa. – Nada de atiborrarte hasta que no puedas mas. Y nada de bollería industrial. La dieta se mantiene, solo dejo que te des un capricho de vez en cuando, ¿Entendido?. Si te pasas lo sabré.

– Si, si, ya lo sé... el malvado matasanos me pinchará el trasero con sus inyecciones diabólicas. – Releyó la nota unas cuantas veces antes de levantase con cuidado para salir. – Hasta la semana que viene entonces.

– Si, hasta la semana que viene. – extendió la mano para despedirse y la dejó ahí, suspendida, incluso cuando Takao había terminado el apretón y había salido de la consulta.

Suspiró, frustrado. ¿Un paciente?...

Dios, en que demonios estaba pensando.

Tenía que quitárselo de la cabeza, por el bien de su carrera, forjada a base de trabajo duro y muchas noches de estudio y pruebas.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era pasarle el paciente a otro compañero, pero no podía. Las circunstancias especiales de Takao lo hacían un paciente perfecto para él, para su experiencia profesional y por que no decirlo, para su corazón.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Midorima se sentía atraído, de un modo humano por otra persona.

Que estuviera embarazado de otro casi era un regalo para él, ya que de otro modo, ni se habría fijado en él...

Posó la punta del dedo en el informe y lo movió, hacia él para leerlo.

– Contaré los minutos que faltan. – murmuró mas para si mismo que para ser escuchado.

…..

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con una sonrisa. Su mano posada casual, en lo alto del viente, notando en la piel la calidez de sus dedos.

Necesitaba ir al baño, con urgencia. El bebé presionaba con ganas su vejiga y sus visitas al excusado eran mas frecuentes de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero en ese momento ni le importaba.

Le había visto, unos pocos minutos, pero lo bastante como para fantasear con él la semana que quedaba hasta volver a verle. Y esos dedos, por dios, amaba esas manos, eran preciosas... tanto como el verde de sus ojos, ¡Ah! Y que decir de sus labios...

Takao sacudió la cabeza sentado en el retrete. La sensación del cuerpo entero del médico cuando le ayudó a subir a la báscula le arrancó un escalofrío.

Pero, ¿qué hacer?. Ya no sabía en que idioma insinuarse a ese témpano de hielo con bata blanca.

– ¿Tenemos mala suerte, eh?. – Habló con dulzura a su bebé. – Tu padre no quiere saber nada de nosotros y el médico guapo ni nos ve... solo las estúpidas gráficas y sus datos...

Se lavó las manos, mirando su reflejo en el gran espejo, sonriendo.

– Aún soy sexy. – Se giró a los lados estudiando su perfil divertido. – Vamos a tener que emplearnos a fondo para que ese médico nos tenga en cuenta... pero eso ya lo pensaremos, ahora quiero chocolate. – Una patadita en el sitio justo le arranca una carcajada, como una respuesta a su queja alimenticia. – Tu también, ¿Eh?.

Takao sale del baño, feliz. Le espera una buena taza de chocolate caliente, y una semana de sueños hermosos, en los que aparece cierto doctor conocido.

…...

Aomine entró en la comisaría desconcertado. El bullicio y las prisas reinaban dentro del caos de gente corriendo en todas direcciones por la amplia estancia.

Trató de llegar al puesto de entrada, inútilmente. Los detenidos se apelmazaban en un banco, esposados entre ellos y a su vez a sus captores.

Gritos, insultos, un agente regordete pidiendo silencio, calma y paciencia, siendo ignorado completamente por los cabreados detenidos.

Bueno, como bienvenida era de lo mas ruidosa, eso no lo podía negar.

– ¿El capitán?. – Logró gritar por encima del escándalo, agitando su placa con la mano en alto al policía de la entrada.

– Allí muchacho. – Señaló al otro lado de la marea de gente. – Aunque creo que está ocupado.

– Gracias. – Pasó entre el gentío casi a la fuerza, para pasar la primera barrera, donde dejó de sentir presión humana.

Los escritorios se repartían intermitentes, mesas llenas de informes y hojas, unas sobre otras sin orden aparente. Agentes sumidos en sus propios informes, teléfonos colgados del hombro, sujetados con la cabeza ladeada. Bolis golpeando la madera como un tambor infinito a respuesta de las conversaciones o descubrimientos.

Nadie le miró mientras pasaba por entre las mesas, como si realmente a ninguno de los policías allí presentes, le importara mucho que una persona ajena a su trabajo se paseara alegremente por sus instalaciones.

Su nuevo puesto de trabajo era un auténtico caos. Y le gustaba, mucho.

No tardó mucho en darse a conocer, ni a acostumbrase a que, durante el siguiente año, sería el "nuevo" para todo.

Sus compañeros eran buenas personas, policías experimentados y diligentes, solo que eran muy pocos para tanto territorio.

Al día siguiente, la comisaría estaba en silencio. El escándalo del día anterior era una excepción que por lo visto no se daba muy a menudo. Un grupito de jóvenes armando escándalo denunciados por los vecinos, que habían acabado arrestados por negarse a colaborar con los agentes, nada mas.

Al día siguiente no quedaba ni uno en los calabozos, y Daiki se sorprendió de lo enorme de la comisaría. La anterior si que era un auténtico cuchitríl enano y maloliente.

Su mesa, totalmente improvisada, fué acomodada entre una planta y la pared del despacho del capitán, y le asignaron unos cuantos casos que no ean mas que papeleo que rellenar y pasar a limpio. Llevaban semanas pasando de un agente a otro, por ser casos ya cerrados, pero a Daiki no le importó.

De hecho ni siquiera le llevó ni un día completar el trabajo.

Para el segundo día, seguía sin compañero, y sin nada que hacer en la comisaría, salvo aplanar una y otra vez la corbata del uniforme contra la camisa.

– Si quisiera consultar un caso antiguo, ¿Tengo que rellenar alguna petición?. – Se acercó a su compañera mas cercana de mesa, una cincuentona de aspecto angelical y rechoncho.

– Si solo vas a leer, no es necesario, si vas a sacarlo del archivo tienes que pedirle permiso al capitán, cariño. – Señaló con la mirada a la escalera que bajaba al piso de abajo al fondo de la sala. – Baja por ahí, al fondo a la derecha.

– Gracias encanto. – Le besó la mejilla juguetón y fue directamente al lugar indicado.

Afortunadamente, el archivo estaba tan ordenado y limpio que casi tardó mas tiempo en recorrer sus pasillos que en dar con lo que estaba buscando.

Arrodillado en el suelo, no le preocupó manchar sus impolutos pantalones negros, mientras recorría con los dedos las carpetas de casos antiguos. Buscaba uno de hace dos años. Uno que recordaba muy bien... ya que fue su primer caso como agente recién licenciado.

Abrió un poco mas, rodeando el cajón, hasta dar con la pestaña "homicidios" en un lateral, y rebuscó con mas calma, leyendo con atención los datos del frente.

– Aquí estás... – Murmuró, sacando lo que estaba buscando al tiempo que marcaba el sitio exacto en el que estaba para volver a dejarlo en su sitio cuando acabara de leerlo.

" El estado contra Kuroko Tetsuya. Cargos: Intento de homicidio..."

Y el resto de la jornada la dedicó a estudiar cada uno de los folios que había en la carpeta.

…...

Sus manos acarician los cabellos castaños.

Ama su tacto, su suavidad, la largura de su flequillo, y el modo en el que tapa su frente a intermitentemente.

Hyuga sabía que no debía estar ahí, no con él.

Ya habían roto, y tenía otra pareja... ¿Por qué demonios se rebajaba una y otra vez?

¿Lo amaba?, no, por supuesto, no era mas que atracción física.

Teppei le seguía el juego, sus besos salían lentos, pensados. Traicionaba a Kise, cada vez que el piloto estaba fuera, Kiyoshi aparecía en su puerta, semblante serio, gafas en la mano, mirada esquiva.

Solo era por los viejos tiempos... por que una vez entre ellos hubo amor... o algo parecido.

¿A quién quería engañar? Dios, lo seguía amando.

Si no no se entendía que aguantara cada día verle en el trabajo, sus sonrisas, sus bromas, sus brazos... Teppei era tan hermoso que a veces le costaba concentrarse en el trabajo...

un beso en su cuello le hizo gemir. Tenían que parar, no estaba bien.

Ryota no lo merecía, no así, no con el pensamiento de que no significaba nada, que entre ellos no pasaba mas que el simple desahogo físico.

Por que era mentira.

Dicen que donde hubo fuego siempre quedan brasas, por pequeñas que sean.

En su caso, el incendio no había sido sofocado, solo aplazado hasta que Hyuga decidiera dar el gran paso, y corresponder a la petición de Teppei con un si.

Nada mas.

Pero mientras el moreno se lo pensaba, ya que para él el matrimonio era un gran paso, Kise apareció en la vida del castaño. Se enamoró casi al instante de él, de la luz que desprendía, de su risa alegre y contagiosa, y ese modo tan particular de ver la vida; vive cada día como si fuera el último, pero diviértete como nunca.

Y nunca le dio una respuesta. Terminaron, uno harto de su indecisión, comenzaron una relación solo profesional, nada mas.

Era mentira, una vil mentira.

Y siempre que Kise se iba, acababan juntos, en casa de uno o el apartamento de otro, siendo pecadores... sin miedo alguno a ir al infierno.

Aunque los dos sean conscientes de que está mal, y de que se hacen daño, y le harán daño al tercero que falta...pero ninguno de los dos quiere detenerse, ni puede, ni lo desea...

Y ya está. Terminan, empapados en sudor contrario, besos perdidos en labios ajenos, aliento compartido entre sus bocas. Ojos que se esquivan, culpables. Ropas que se buscan, colocan y enfrían, casi en el mismo gesto.

Hyuga no dice nada, no le mira, no le escucha, no quiere hacerlo.

Solo quiere marcharse de ahí, y esperar, que su error, algún día sea perdonado...por que, por mucho que le duela, aún le ama.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Requete kya.

Cap nuevo, rapidito y en marcha.

Espero que os guste.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	7. Pastas de té

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

0000000000000000000

Kuroko vive tranquilo, sumido en una rutina para superar el dolor desgarrador que vive en su alma y que le ha funcionado todo el tiempo.

Kagami es un desastre de persona, indisciplinado, desordenado y sin preocupaciones, que afronta la vida como si cada día fuera el último.

Enamorarse no entraba en sus planes, pero ambos, deberán luchar contra sus sentimientos, contra sus propios prejuicios, y contra una pasión desbordante de la que ninguno de los dos era consciente.

Kagami x Kuroko... Kise x Kasamatsu... Murasakibara x Himuro... Teppei x Hyuga. ? x Kuroko.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Silent Scream.**

**Capítulo siete: Pastas de té.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Kagami miró su móvil, con una sonrisa idiota en la cara.

Kuroko acababa de mandarle un mensaje, para agradecerle la cena y la cama de su "no cita".

Aún así, el bombero debía reconocer que se había divertido, y mucho. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía él mismo estando con otras personas. Todo el drama alrededor de su compañero le afectaba.

Fingía no darse cuenta de las palabras hirientes que se dedicaban el uno al otro y al revés, y alguna que otra vez, había sacado el tema a relucir con la esperanza de que el jefe soltara prenda, pero para ellos el problema era la simple respuesta a una pregunta, y ya está.

Nada de complicados sentimientos difíciles de entender. Teppei quería casarse, creía que era el momento perfecto para hacerlo y Hyuuga la persona adecuada.

Por su parte el jefe pensaba que no era adecuado y que no lo necesitaba.

Esa falta de entendimiento entre ellos hacía que su relación oscilase constantemente entre una pasión desbordante que les mantenía prácticamente pegados todo el día, a pasar al extremo contrario, en el que no podían ni verse sin decir algo hiriente o malsonante al otro.

Kagami encontraba su indecisión divertida. Era como una película por capítulos impredecible.

Y también se sentía como el hijo en mitad de la tormenta. Daba igual si el capítulo diario era bueno o malo, Kagami estaba en medio, al menos hasta que terminaba su jornada laboral, momento en el cual, se libraba de sus dramas hasta el día siguiente.

Y hoy, no sabía si se debía al mensaje de Kuroko o a que esos dos estaban especialmente felices, que no podía dejar de sonreír como un tonto.

O tal vez era por que ya era viernes, y su cita semanal como Momoi se acercaba. Normalmente le resultaba de lo más cómodo estar con ella. Su relación era puramente comercial, ella liberaba su tensión muscular y él le pagaba por ello, punto.

Ni cenas, ni salidas, ni regalos con pretensiones, ni baboseo de por medio. Su relación era mas que sencilla, y no se encontraba con ganas de cambiarla.

A Kagami le gustaban las cosas fáciles, sencillas y claras.

Su trabajo ya era lo suficientemente emocionante y peligroso como para agradecer un poco de paz y sencillez en su vida privada.

Otro mensaje le arrancó una carcajada sonora.

Kuroko le invitaba a sacar al perro a pasear y adjuntaba una foto de él, siendo vilmente derrotado por un enorme perro blanco y negro, parecido a uno de esos que tiran trineos...que le chupaba la cara con la lengua completamente fuera de la boca.

Era una petición sencilla, clara, y fácil de hacer realidad.

Respondió con un si, escueto y simple y guardó el teléfono en la taquilla para empezar de una vez a trabajar, que ya tocaba... aunque ni su jefe de sección ni el de zona estuvieran muy pendientes de sus movimientos.

…...

Estaba cansado, los niños siempre le cansaban, aunque en todo el día lo mas fuerte que había hecho era subir las pequeñas macetas decoradas encima de la mesa.

Cada niño había plantado su brote y lo había etiquetado con su nombre, a la espera de que en una semana, cada uno se ocuparía de cada plantita en su casa.

No había sido un esfuerzo sobre humano, pero se sentía cansado, desde que había dormido en casa de Taiga... mas bien; había dormido con él.

Y eso era lo que le agotaba. Y Akashi en su vida, tampoco atraía la calma a su existencia. Verle tan decaído, con la mirada perdida y la mente lejos, obligándose a sonreír cuando se veía a la legua que el pelirrojo solo quería esconderse en el rincón mas oscuro y silencioso y abandonarse ahí hasta que no le quedaran mas lágrimas que derramar.

Kuroko sabía, no por experiencia, que la ruptura mas dolorosa es aquella en la que aún se ama.

Y Akashi amaba a ese gigante insensible con toda su alma... y cada día lejos de él era la peor de las torturas... aunque por otro lado se le veía dolido, ya que Murasakibara no había hecho por llamarle, buscarle ni ponerse en contacto con él de ningún modo... o al menos eso era lo que sabía.

Lo mas seguro es que ni se hubiera dado cuenta de su marcha. Lo que hacía que su amor fuera muchísimo mas doloroso que si su ruptura hubiera sido producto de una discusión o una infidelidad... la indiferencia era el arma que peores heridas hacía en el alma.

Deseando llegar a casa, paró, como cada día a por sus flores, y se dirigió, a hablar con su familia.

Sentado en el borde del mármol, dudó durante un rato si decir en voz alta las palabras que bullían en su cabeza con nervios.

Desde que había pasado la noche con Taiga, estaba intranquilo. Su corazón seguía ahí, junto a su amado esposo y su pequeño hijo, pero una parte pequeña del mismo, una muy pequeñita comenzaba a ilusionarse con el joven bombero.

No sabía si estaba bien o mal que se sintiera de ese modo, era solo que para él, era algo novedoso, casi olvidado.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin nada bueno en su vida que también se sentía terriblemente asustado ante la posibilidad, lejana y remota, de volver a sentir por Kagami lo que había sentido en su día por su preciado marido.

No estaba preparado para las mariposas, ni las sonrisas de enamorado, ni de darle todo el tiempo de sus pensamientos a Kagami, ni de perder el aliento al sentir sus dedos, o lagrimear, cual enamorado, al recordar los besos perdidos entre ellos, o los abrazos dedicados...

– Akashi, no mejora. – Murmuró, a su esposo. – Su novio no ha llamado... y él cree que ni se habrá dado cuenta de que no está. Lo único que puedo hacer es estar a su lado, pero no lo hago todo el día, y tengo miedo de que haga una tontería si está solo demasiado tiempo...

Suspiró, con la mirada puesta en el cielo sobre la valla que separaba el camposanto del mundo ruidoso y humano del resto de personas.

– He quedado otra vez, con Kagami. – Una sonrisita delicada le cambió el rostro, aunque la tristeza por Akashi seguía en sus ojos. – Es solo para dar un paseo, con Nigou... pero también es para comprobar algo... sé que es muy pronto y que no debería … pero me gusta estar con él... no sé como explicarlo pero a su lado es como si todo fuera normal... agradable, tranquilo... – Apoyó la frente en la fría lápida, doblado hacia delante. – Seguro que ahora estarás riéndote como un loco, ¿Eh?... pero... no sé como explicarlo, solo que lo siento dentro... en el pecho, en el corazón...

Se quedó un par de minutos así, tendido a medias sobre el frío sepulcro, hablando mentalmente con su esposo, contándole sus miedos y anhelos, esas cosas que no quería compartir con nadie mas que con él y su pequeño bebé.

Sintió la piel de gallina por el frío de la tarde. Y decidió que era hora de marcharse a su cita.

En su paseo de vuelta, se desvió un momento a la zona comercial. En la pastelería le vio, en el mostrador, con la mirada perdida mas allá del cristal del escaparate.

Solo el tintineo de la puerta al ser abierta y azotar la campanilla le hizo volver sus ojos al visitante.

Sorprendido por el nuevo cliente, totalmente inesperado, Atsushi se envaró tras el mostrador.

Kuroko le sonrió, y se acercó al expositor, con interés.

– Me gustaría comprar algo dulce. – Murasakibara rodeó el mostrador para salir a la tienda y ponerse a su lado. – Es para un amigo, que sufre mal de amores.

– El chocolate, es bueno para esas cosas. – Rodeó el cristal con el brazo por encima para tomar una porción pequeña de muestra y ofrecérsela a Kuroko. – El soufflé, también es apropiado... o galletas de jengibre con mermelada de moras.

Tetsuya iba tomando los pequeños bocados de diferentes postres que el pastelero iba poniendo en sus manos hasta llenarle las palmas.

Vio en sus ojos el alivio, al comprender que Akashi estaba con él. Ciertamente había notado su ausencia, aunque para ser sinceros hacía meses que entre ellos las cosas no estaban del todo bien.

Era consciente de que no le estaba dedicando el mimo y la atención que su pareja necesitaba, pero sus recetas eran la clave del éxito de su tienda, y no podía dejar pasar ni un solo concurso. Llevaba meses preparando una receta para tarta nupcial que presentaría en un concurso estatal. Si ganaba, tendría una publicidad estupenda para su negocio, pero para eso necesitaba concentrarse casi en exclusiva en la repostería.

Y Akashi molestaba en esa ecuación suya.

….

Al llegar a casa, Akashi seguía en el sofá, tal y como le había dejado cuando había salido por la mañana. De hecho casi podía jurar que no se había movido de ahí en todo el día.

El pijama lucía desgastado y el pelo de punta por un lado y aplastado por el otro le daba un aire entre penoso y cómico.

Nigou salió al encuentro de su dueño desde el final del pasillo. Kuroko supuso que el animal estaba durmiendo en su cuarto para respetar de algún modo la soledad auto-impuesta por el pelirrojo y se paró curioso, olisqueando la bolsa que portaba.

Dejó la pequeña bandeja con pastas variadas en la mesa, junto a él.

– Genial. – Miró con desdén los dulces y se tumbó, encogido dándoles la espalda.

– No los comas si no quieres, pero tienes que hablar con él. – Akashi se encogió de hombros en la misma posición.

– No quiere hablar conmigo, o habría llamado. – murmuró al tiempo que le miraba por encima del hombro. – Lo nuestro ha terminado, ¿de qué querría hablar conmigo?.

– Nigou y yo nos vamos, tenemos una cita de paseo. Llámale y aclara todo. – Le aguantó la mirada de perrito apaleado que le estaba dedicando unos segundos antes de seguir hablando, como si de un alumno de lo suyos se tratase. – Para terminar con algo primero hay que reconocer que estaba ahí.

– Me iré, si es lo que quieres. – Se lamentó, esquivando sin mucho estilo la semi orden del maestro.

– No quiero que te vayas, solo que aclares las cosas con Atsushi. – Se sentó a su lado y le obligó a mirarle fijamente. – Sé lo que duele estar lejos de la persona que amas... pero al menos tu puedes volver a verle cuando quieras. – Le tomó la cara con las dos manos, mirándole a los ojos. – Entiendo tus razones, de verdad... por eso te lo pido, habla con él, termina tu historia pero ponle el punto final tu mismo, no esperes que acabe por si sola... Dile por que quieres terminar, y escucha lo que tenga que decirte. Promételo.

– Bien. – Tomó una de las pastas entre los dedos y la comió, con una mueca de fastidio. Estaba deliciosa, y le jodía, por que era una de las razones por la que su relación se iba a la mierda, que se le diera tan bien la repostería. – Le llamaré, lo prometo... y ahora ve, a tu cita... Nigou no ha salido desde hace un par de horas... no creo que tenga ganas pero seguro que le vendrá bien correr un poco.

– Gracias. – Se levantó sin esperar la respuesta y se cambió de ropa, poniéndose algo mas cómodo para el paseo.

Solo cuando salió, Akashi respondió con un "no, gracias a ti", y justo después marcó el número de la pastelería en su móvil.

Si quería hablar con él, lo mejor era llamarle ahí.

…...

Esa mañana, Teppei despertó mucho antes de que sonara el despertador.

Seguían juntos, en la cama. Mirándole dormir no entendía por que no podía simplemente decir que si, a su petición.

Apretó la mandíbula, molesto. No podía seguir así, haciendo esto cada vez que Kise salía del país. No era bueno para ninguno de los dos, ni de los tres si contaba con el piloto en la ecuación.

Se levantó, dejando a Hyuuga en la cama, acomodándose al espacio libre que había quedado en la enorme cama.

Se afeitó, con la mente aún en el cuerpo dormido en su cama. Si quisiera terminar con ello lo habría hecho, pero … joder, lo amaba, como un estúpido adolescente calentorro.

Necesitaba aclararse, y cuanto antes mejor.

El timbre sonó cuando preparaba el desayuno. Miró la hora intrigado. No era temprano, pero la verdad es que tampoco esperaba a nadie, así que cuando abrió la puerta no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa totalmente genuina.

– Hola papá. – Se puso de puntillas para besarle en la cara en cuanto se agachó a su altura. – ¿Puedo jugar a la consola?.

– Hola princesa. – Le revolvió el pelo divertido. – Claro que si, pasa.

– Nada de jueguecitos, tiene deberes, no la dejes jugar hasta que los termine. – La voz de su madre hizo a la chica poner unos morritos insatisfechos.

– Mi casa, mis normas, Riko. – Besó a su ex mujer en la mejilla, regañándola al mismo tiempo con su postura.

– No vengo a discutir... Kiyoshi. – Miró alrededor, pasando el dedo por encima del mueble del salón, mirando la punta buscando polvo o suciedad, que no había, por supuesto. – Volveré a por ella el domingo, por la tarde. Que haga la tarea, ocúpate de ello.

La niña, de once años, les miraba divertida, desde el sofá. Se parecía tanto a su padre, hasta en los gestos, que su sonrisa era preciosa. Y esa tranquilidad que emanaba, la hacía mucho mas adulta de lo que parecía a simple vista. Incluso con esa camiseta rosa de la ratona famosa y esos pantalones abombados de corte infantil, su mirada era del todo adulta.

– Mamá, vete ya, o perderás el vuelo... hablando de vuelos, ¿y Kise?, ¿cuándo vuelve de su viaje, papá?.

Kiyoshi se encogió de hombros para no responder, sobre todo por que Riko se había dado cuenta de que la chaqueta en la silla, y la bolsa, le eran del todo conocidas...

Y no pertenecían al piloto.

– Bueno, mejor me voy. – Le hizo un gesto para que la acompaña a la puerta y hablar a solas. – No te voy a decir nada, pero no quiero que la niña vea …

– Pues si no quieres decir nada no lo hagas. – La besó de nuevo, en la mejilla. – Soy su padre, sé como comportarme... y el resto es asunto mío.

– Es mi asunto si tiene que ver con ella. – Le aguantó la mirada, seria. – No me meto en tus cosas, ya lo sabes, pero... ese que está ahí dentro no es Kise, ¿Verdad?.

– Llegas tarde... querida. Y menos mal que no te metes en mis cosas, que si no... – La empujó al exterior con cariño, tomándola del codo. – El domingo por la tarde y los deberes listos, entendido.

– Adiós Kiyoshi. – Miró dentro ladeándose. – Pórtate bien cielo, no vuelvas loco a tu padre. Besitos.

– Siii como seaaa... vete de una vez.

Los dos suspiraron, aliviados al cerrar la puerta, y casi al mismo tiempo murmuraron un "que pesada" que les hizo sonreír.

– Venga, desayunamos fuera. – La niña asintió, con ganas de salir con su padre.

Y Kiyoshi se sintió un poco mal por la jugada, pero tenía que alejar a su pequeña de su desafortunado secreto...

De ese sexy morenazo, que ajeno a todo, seguía dormido en su cama.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hale, otro cap mas jejeje

Gracias por leer, os lovio.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
